


Aliadas

by LilaPink



Series: Aliadas [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp Sunday, SuperCorp Week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaPink/pseuds/LilaPink
Summary: La historia se desarrolla como un capítulo alternativo en la 4 temporada, después del cap 7 en el que Supergirl es engañada por Manchester llevándola al faro de Shelly Island donde James casi la mata sin saberlo por presión de los hijos de la libertad, y antes del cap 8 donde Nia, con ayuda de Brainy y Kara usa por primera vez sus poderes ayudando en la captura de Manchester y Ben Lockwood.En ese contexto, Kara y Lena quedan atrapadas una vez más en una situación de vida o muerte, solo que esta vez no están en la seguridad de L Corp y sus pasillos secretos para resguardarse. ¿Qué hará Kara al ver que su mejor amiga está en riesgo de muerte pero sabe que al salvarla pone en riesgo su identidad secreta?Descargos:Todos los personajes y universo en el que se desarrolla esta historia pertenecen al universo DC y la CW studios.





	Aliadas

## Caminando sobre fuego

—¿Alguien dijo Pókemon Go? —comentó Kara en tono divertido cuando se aceraba a toda velocidad por los cielos de Washington D.C.

—¡Oh, por favor!, la última vez que hicimos una referencia terminamos luchando con un dragón, —refutó Alex por el intercomunicador, medio molesta, medio en broma, desde las instalaciones del DEO donde, gracias a la alta resolución de sus satélites y la eficiente asistencia de Briniac, seguían todos los movimientos de Kara en tiempo real.

—No puedes negar que eso fue divertido… y muy cool, —respondió Kara con una sonrisa, cuando una criatura especialmente violenta aparecía casi en sus narices. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se esfumó cuando el gigantesco ser logró clavarle una espina en su pierna y se alejó en el aire, dejándola por un instante aturdida y con la visión nublada por el dolor.

—¡Supergirl a tu derecha! —La voz de Alex dejaba notar preocupación a la par que urgencia, aquel alienígena estaba resultando especialmente problemático, como si su apariencia de puercoespín con esteroides no fuese suficiente.

La chica de acero había intentado congelarlo con su aliento, pero la espina que tenía clavada en su muslo derecho era la prueba de que el hielo no lo detendría y la fatiga por la pérdida de sangre le estaba causando problemas a la hora de fundirlo con su mirada. Al parecer la espina estaba cargada con algún tipo de sedante, tenía la mirada borrosa y su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse demasiado pesado para su gusto.  
Supergirl llevaba tres minutos persiguiendo ese escurridizo grupo de rebeldes que amenazaban con destruir la casa Blanca y lo único que había conseguido era una hemorragia. Frustrada, giró a su derecha y trató de enfocar al centro de la enorme mole espinosa que era su atacante, para disuadirlo con una potente descarga de su mirada láser. Suerte que eran casi las tres de la tarde y el ardiente sol estaba compensando sus fuerzas menguadas por la herida, debía sacarse la espina pronto, pero a pesar que lo estaba intentando con su mano, por alguna razón no podía sacársela.

Por su parte, La agente Vásquez y un escuadrón del DEO se encargaban del troll al otro lado de la calle, mientras la fuerza aérea perseguía al gigantesco murciélago verde que trataba de abalanzarse contra la cúpula de la casa presidencial. Finalmente, la hija de la casa de El tuvo éxito, el puerco espín yacía inmóvil en el suelo y ella había logrado arrancarse la maldita espina de su pierna, de inmediato recobró la plenitud de sus fuerzas y se lanzó al ataque contra el murciélago, le haría responder un par de preguntas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Alex en su oído.

—Sí, todo bien, ¿qué noticias tienes del Sr presidente?

—Está a salvo, el servicio secreto y la guardia presidencial están haciendo un buen trabajo.

—Bien, ve preparando las celdas para estos grandulones, es hora que tengamos algunas respuestas… Vásquez, te encargo el puercoespín.

—No te preocupes Supergirl, nos encargamos de esto.

Atrapar al murciélago fue sencillo, un certero golpe en mitad del cráneo noqueó a la criatura, dejándolo como un flácido bulto de carne que ahora acarreaba a las instalaciones del DEO.

~*~

Pesadas cadenas mantenían a un hombre de robusta contextura y cabello encanecido, suspendido en el aire. Los grilletes en sus manos provocaron heridas de las que la sangre brotaba. Su overol de limpia ventanas estaba sucio y destrozado en algunas partes, manchas de sudor, mugre y otros fluidos agudizaban su aspecto lamentable. Sollozaba en silencio.

Sin embargo, aquel aparente descanso no duró mucho, el ruido de pesadas botas le hizo temblar, lo que provocó el sonido chirriante de las cadenas sobre su cabeza, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, no soportaría otra paliza más, aún no entendía cómo es que un día de trabajo se había torcido de manera tan macabra. Todos los acontecimientos de las últimas horas se repetían en su mente una y otra vez, tratando de encontrar el porqué de toda su situación.

En la mañana del día anterior había sido enviado por su superior a atender la petición de un cliente que solicitó expresamente sus servicios, alguien había dado buenas recomendaciones suyas y el nuevo cliente solicitó la limpieza de una propiedad pequeña, según las indicaciones recibidas, una sola persona bastaba para hacer el trabajo, y ya que lo habían pedido expresamente a él, no tuvieron reparo alguno en enviarlo.

Aquello le pareció extraño, no recordaba haber tenido alguna interacción especial con ningún cliente anterior, por lo que no veía cómo habrían podido recomendarlo. Sin embargo, se tranquilizó a sí mismo pensando que nada malo pasaría, después de todo, National City era la ciudad de Supergirl. Todo estaría bien, quizá se llevaría una buena propina a casa al final del día.

Aquella esperanza se esfumó una vez llegó a la dirección indicada, no había edificio con ventanales, en su lugar, una vieja fábrica abandonada, de aspecto sombrío y oxidado se elevaba ante él, dando inicio a la pesadilla que ya llevaba 36 horas padeciendo.

Un golpe lo privó de la conciencia por un momento, cuando pudo recobrarse estaba allí encadenado. Todos, unos 20 hombres por lo que pudo calcular, portaban la misma máscara metálica, sin embargo, entre ellos, uno sobresalía. Su traje negro era más elaborado, su máscara un poco diferente, pero lo más espeluznante era su voz, gruesa, siniestra, cargada de oscuridad. Empezó preguntando por sus mascotas, aquello fue lo más extraño de todo, ¿por qué sus mascotas? Ante su silencio, un golpe en el abdomen lo dejó sin aire. Pero luego, la revelación de aquel hombre enmascarado le heló la sangre. Sabían exactamente quién era, de qué planeta había venido y cuál era su familia.

Le mostraron fotos de su esposa y sus tres hijas, amenazándolo con sus muertes si no accedía a sus peticiones: usar sus mascotas contra la casa blanca. El terror por la muerte de su familia le pudo, después de todo, sus mascotas no eran violentas, pero sí podrían causar destrozos si “jugaban” en su forma original en algún lugar. Ante los ojos humanos sólo eran un hámster, un murciélago y un gato esfinge, pero una vez tomaban su forma, eran formidables criaturas, leales y nobles, pero feroces, capaces de todo por defender a su familia. Aquel grupo de enmascarados habían descubierto su existencia después de ver al dragón de su hermano pelear contra Supergirl.

Esa misma noche, aquellos hombres irrumpieron en su casa, robaron sus mascotas e instalaron cámaras de vigilancia, para mostrarle hasta qué punto su familia estaba en sus manos. No tuvo más remedio que dar la orden a sus mascotas, sin embargo, aprovechó la circunstancia de hablarles en su idioma natal, para pedirles que se dejasen capturar por Supergirl si ella aparecía, con la esperanza que ella investigara y llegara hasta el final, confiaba de esa manera salvar a su esposa y a sus hijas.

—Tus mascotas resultaron incompetentes. —Comenzó la voz espeluznante.

—Por favor, no le hagas daño a mi familia. —Suplicó.

Un puñetazo en la cara fue la respuesta —¡No he dicho que hables maldita cucaracha!

El hombre herido murmuró algo, pero la mandíbula desencajada por el golpe le impidió pronunciar con claridad.

—Fueron derrotados por Supergirl, —escupió las palabras casi con asco—, sin embargo, de alguna manera cumplieron su objetivo. Pronto recuperaremos nuestro planeta y las malditas cucarachas serán exterminadas. —Sentenció el enmascarado.

Otro golpe, esta vez en el estómago, lo dejó sin aire. Entonces lo supo, jamás tuvieron la intención de liberarlo, él moriría, nunca volvería a verlas. Pensar lo que les harían a ellas si Supergirl llegaba demasiado tarde lo quebrantó, el llanto, la angustia y la desesperación se apoderaron de él. No había salvación, la Kriptoniana era su única esperanza.

~*~

—Kara, debes ir con Lena de inmediato, al parecer tenías una entrevista en vivo y trató de localizarte al celular, me llamó hace cinco minutos, le dije que estabas en un atasco de tráfico en la interestatal y que habías agotado la batería de tu móvil. —Alex la puso al tanto mientras caminaban hacia la celda con el murciélago a rastras.

—¡Oh no!! Esa entrevista es muy importante, tendré suerte si conservo mi trabajo al final del día. —Respondió con evidente preocupación mientras cerraba la celda—. Gracias por cubrirme la espalda, te debo una. Avísame cuando tengas respuestas, nos vemos esta noche en casa. —Agregó apresurándose hacia la salida.

90 segundos después aterrizaba en la azotea de CatCo. Lo primero que divisó al salir del ascensor fue el ceño fruncido de Lena y la sonrisa mortificada de Nia, quien fue la primera en notar su llegada y salió a su encuentro hablando apresuradamente.

—¡Kara! Qué bueno que llegaste, Miss Luthor ha estado haciendo tiempo mientras llegas, ¿cómo lograste salir del tráfico?

—¡Kara! —Lena se acercó al dúo captando la última pregunta que acababa de hacer Nia Nal—…Justo iba a preguntarte lo mismo, hace solo diez minutos tu hermana me dijo que estabas en la interestatal, ¿cómo lograste venir tan pronto? —Sus cejas levantadas y su intensa mirada evidenciaban la sorpresa en su rostro.

—Oh… Nia, Lena, ¿Alex no te dijo que envió un motorista en mi rescate? Logré pedirle ayuda antes que mi celular muriera… ¿está todo listo? —Kara respondió con lo que esperaba fuese su sonrisa más inocente.

—Sí, de hecho, estaba preparada para tomar tu lugar, pero podemos empezar cuando estés lista. —Lena respondió mirándola atentamente

—Lo estoy.

—Bien, vamos entonces.

La entrevista al Gobernador y al senador del estado de California salió mejor de lo que esperaba, necesitaba contar con el apoyo de representantes fuertes para consolidar una política de apertura e inclusión de los refugiados extraterrestres y mermar de manera efectiva los violentos actos xenofóbicos contra esta población, que ya contaba con un gran número de víctimas.

Sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba a la reportera Danvers, era el éxito que estaba teniendo el nuevo programa del profesor Lockwood, quien se proclamaba a sí mismo como un ferviente “humanista” y no se cortaba en exponer abierta y tenazmente sus ideas, con el lema “primero la tierra”, contra lo que él consideraba una invasión alienígena. Kara ya lo había comprobado en persona, gracias a la entrevista que tuvo personalmente con el heredero de la extinta compañía de Aceros Lockwood, en la que cubrió a James la semana pasada.

Por esta razón, actos como el de esta tarde no sentaban bien a la causa, pues tal vandalismo por parte de los alienígenas, reforzaba el rechazo de la población humana hacia ellos.

La jornada en CatCo continuó tan acelerada como de costumbre, Lena volvió a las instalaciones de L-Corp, mientras en las instalaciones del DEO Alex y Briniac buscaban alternativas para instalar en los cautivos el sistema de camuflaje humano que les hiciera más fácil la comunicación y poder averiguar quién estaba detrás de los ataques a la casa Blanca, eran ya las 6 de la tarde y aún no se había logrado nada.  
A las 6:15 le llegó un mensaje a su celular:

Lena: ¿Puedes venir a L-Corp ahora?

Kara: Sí claro, ¿pasó algo?

Lena: Solo un poco frustrada con una investigación que estoy realizando, ¿tal vez un punto de vista fresco pueda ayudarme?

Kara: será un honor, te veo en cuanto termine mi redacción para mañana.

Lena: Gracias. Te espero.

Kara: ¿cómo suena Donuts?

Lena: ♥ Fantástico. No tardes.

A las 6:20 una llamada de Alex:

—Kara, tenemos problemas, los inductores de imagen no funcionan en ellos por alguna extraña razón.

—eso quiere decir que no han podido entenderles ni una palabra.

—Exacto. Briniac tiene una teoría.

—¿Qué es?

—Él piensa que son de nuestra galaxia, pero en algún sistema con múltiples soles, pues dada la composición de sus células parecen estar adaptados a una radiación más intensa, lo que los ubica en un sistema cerca del centro de la galaxia.

—por lo que los dispositivos no hacen ningún efecto pues están diseñados para organismos expuestos a un menor nivel de radiación.

—Exacto. Necesitamos rediseñar los dispositivos por completo.

—Bien, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Que son propiedad de L-Corp, y sólo Lena tiene acceso al software para hacer los ajustes correspondientes, necesitamos su ayuda.

—Perfecto, justo en este momento me dirijo a L-Corp, ¿quieres que pase primero por el DEO?

—Sí Kara, te lo agradeceríamos.

—No te preocupes, tenlo todo listo, nos vemos en un minuto exactamente.

~*~

(En algún momento del mes anterior):

El oscuro pasillo a la celda de máxima seguridad resonaba con las pesadas botas del guardia y su acompañante, un estirado intelectual que había conseguido audiencia con el presidiario más famoso de Metrópolis.

Pasaron tres estrictos controles, donde su maletín y vestuario fueron revisados y escaneados rigurosamente, antes de detenerse frente a una pesada puerta de acero reforzado, con seguridad biométrica. Al entrar, el visitante se encontró con una celda de cristal blindado, plenamente iluminada con una luz blanca, que le daba a la estancia una atmósfera fría y estéril. Una anodina silla de plástico blanco había sido puesta frente al cristal.

Al interior de la celda el mobiliario era inexistente, salvo por el futón de lana gris, a juego con el uniforme del recluso, que le servía como lecho de descanso. Un grueso libro de lomo blanco servía como mesilla para un improvisado tablero de ajedrez dibujado en una hoja, cuyas figuras, también de papel, esperaban silenciosas la siguiente jugada.

El hombre de mediana edad, completamente calvo, le esperaba sentado en posición de loto, en aparente estado de meditación. No dio señal alguna de haberse percatado de la entrada de sus visitantes.

—Tiene quince minutos. —Informó el guardia en tono severo y salió asegurando nuevamente la entrada.

El visitante tomó asiento y se dispuso a extraer un delgado y antiguo libro de su maletín de cuero, mismo libro que pasó en silencio por la ranura destinada a la bandeja de comida. Solo cuando volvió a su lugar, el recluso abrió al fin sus ojos fijando en él su fría mirada.

—Veo que mi querida Mercy ha encontrado un criado obediente esta vez.

El tono de su voz era suave, aterciopelado, casi demasiado dulce para la figura adusta y fuerte que tenía frente a sí. Aquel susurrante sonido causó un escalofrío en la espalda del recién llegado, quien supo disimular la repulsión que le produjo aquella voz, acomodando el nudo de su corbata a la par que aclaraba con un carraspeo su garganta, preparándose para decir la contraseña que le había enseñado la ya difunta Mercy Graves quien lo había reclutado para encarnar al Agente de la libertad.

—El Superhombre deberá ser el sentido de la Tierra, permaneced fieles a la tierra. (Nietzsche) 

Ben Lockwood debía tragarse el repudio que le producía trabajar con un Luthor, cuando precisamente aquel apellido, la indiferencia con que había sido tratado por una de los suyos, como si él fuese sólo un lacayo insignificante, era en parte responsable de la ruina de su familia. Y precisamente éste hombre, quien tras las rejas mostraba la misma actitud arrogante, sólo acrecentaba las náuseas en su estómago. Pero irónicamente era su dinero, era su tecnología, y era otra de los suyos quien había creado al personaje que ahora le daba un objetivo y una causa dónde desahogar su ira y desprecio por los alienígenas. Así que puso su mejor gesto y aceptó con estoicismo el resto del encuentro.

Diez días antes del presente:

La charla con Lex le dio claridad en muchos aspectos, sobre todo, en el comportamiento reciente de la menor de la familia. Le proveyó de la información necesaria para ultimar los detalles. La maldita cucaracha con capa a quien llamaban Supergirl muy pronto caería. Ahora, frente al escuadrón de mercenarios de élite expuso el objetivo final de su misión:

—Muy bien, su objetivo es Lena Luthor, a la más mínima oportunidad caeremos sobre ella. —Habló con seriedad tras su máscara de Agente de la libertad—. Harán lo mismo con la reportera Danvers. —Remarcó, dejando ver que era igual de importante que la millonaria ejecutiva, después de todo, les estaba pagando una fortuna por aquel operativo—. Recuerden, todo debe quedar grabado. Se les descontará el 50% si no me traen la evidencia en video. —Aquello era de suma importancia, no podía sembrar terror si no tenía cómo mostrar el alcance de sus acciones—. Necesitamos dejarle ver a Supergirl y al público, que su red de publicistas ha sido destruida. Y ella no pudo hacer nada al respecto.

—¿Con que es así? Ese plan tiene una falla… no me gusta el asunto de los paparazis, no arriesgaremos nuestras identidades, —argumentó el líder de los mercenarios, un hombre de fuerte complexión y mirada astuta. Llevaba un pasamontañas, así como todos los de su equipo, sin embargo, sus cejas dejaban en evidencia que era un pelirrojo. Sin duda su apodo de “Barba Roja” con el que se hacía conocer, no era muy creativo.

—Creí que eran profesionales. ¿Debo pensar entonces que sus servicios están sobrevalorados? — Cuestionó Ben con suficiencia.

—En absoluto, pero si haremos el trabajo sucio en su nombre, lo justo es que llevemos su bandera. Nos darán las mismas máscaras de sus hombres. —señaló al escuadrón de acompañantes enmascarados apostados a las espaldas del Agente Libertad.

—Desde luego, de otra manera, ¿cómo podríamos adjudicarnos la responsabilidad de los hechos? —Ben selló el pacto con un fuerte apretón de manos y una sonrisa de satisfacción que jamás fue vista.

~*~

Encontró a la ojiverde en su oficina, muy centrada en los diagramas de su pantalla holográfica. Kara la observó un instante en silencio, sentía una gran admiración por esta mujer, y verla en su trabajo era simplemente impresionante, pero la había llamado por alguna razón, y había escogido las Donuts favoritas de Lena, sería un merecido break después de una jornada tan intensa.

—Hey, ¿alguien quiere Donuts? —Valió la pena romper la concentración de su amiga sólo por la gran sonrisa con que fue recibido su saludo.

—¡Kara!! ¿te he dicho que eres mi persona favorita?

—Ven aquí, mereces un descanso, —fue la respuesta de Kara con los brazos abiertos. Se fundieron en un reconfortante abrazo para luego dirigirse al sofá

—Me malcrías, siempre me traes mis favoritas. —Dijo Lena con evidente placer tras dar la primera mordida.

—Estás invitada el domingo a casa, Alex está planeando una tarde de chicas; por lo que he oído, ella misma cocinará. Podrías pasar con nosotras un rato agradable.

—Cuenta conmigo, allí estaré.

—Hablando de Alex, —dijo rebuscando en su bolso—, el equipo del DEO logró capturar esta tarde a los tres alborotadores de la casa Blanca, pero no han podido comunicarse con ellos.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo Lena con evidente confusión y suspicacia en su mirada.

—Intentaron con tu inductor de imagen, pero al parecer no funciona con ellos… tienen una composición biológica muy distinta a todas de las que se tienen registro hasta ahora. —Le contestó Kara sacando de su bolso la caja que le entregó su hermana con uno de los dispositivos y muestras de tejido de los tres individuos—. Mi hermana me pidió que te entregara esto, tal vez podrías echarle un vistazo y darles algunas pistas.

—Por supuesto, acompáñame al laboratorio.

Lena señaló el ascensor privado oculto en la pared falsa al costado de su oficina, llevaba directo a las instalaciones privadas, laboratorios y bóvedas de seguridad. Mientras llegaban al nivel del laboratorio, Kara retomó la conversación.

—Por cierto, ¿qué era lo que querías mostrarme?

—Ah, lo verás enseguida.

—¿Puedo tener una primicia?

—¿Para CatCo? Aún no, sólo estoy comenzando con el prototipo. Quiero que sea perfecto cuando salga a la luz.

—¿Y qué es?

—Un detector y potabilizador de aguas subterráneas. Es mi forma de lidiar con el bloqueo que me ha generado… mi última investigación. —Comentó Lena diciendo esto último con cierta molestia, procurando guardarse la frustración y enfado que sentía consigo misma por su reciente fracaso científico. Replicar la piedra Harun-El sintéticamente y estudiar sus propiedades con el propósito de curar el cáncer la había llevado a tener la responsabilidad por la muerte de una persona. Por lo que adelantaba otra investigación con miras al beneficio de comunidades desfavorecidas, de esa manera se mantenía activa mientras intentaba resarcir de alguna manera el daño. Por suerte, Eve estaba resultando de gran ayuda, jamás imaginó que la ex asistente de Cat Grant tuviese tantas habilidades científicas. Pero en este momento necesitaba la frescura que le aportaba su resplandeciente amiga reportera—. Quiero llevarlo a las poblaciones vulnerables de África y Suramérica. Estudié todos los sistemas disponibles hasta el momento, pero todos tienen fallas, y la eficacia del más avanzado sólo llega al 75%. Necesito que éste llegue al 100%

—¡Oh, Lena, eso es fantástico! —Exclamó Kara con evidente admiración en su mirada azul—. Sabes, eres una verdadera súper héroe.

—¿Qué dices?, ¿un Luthor superhéroe? No lo creo. —Refutó con tristeza y decepción en su mirada.

—Para mí lo eres sin lugar a dudas. —Afirmó Kara con convicción, entendió que su amiga se estaba cargando nuevamente con la culpabilidad de su apellido.

—Quisiera ser un poco más como tú, —la mirada esmeralda era indescifrable, a pesar que sus labios intentaron sonreír—, pareces saber qué es lo correcto en cada momento. —El rostro de Adam pasó por su mente y el dolor la invadió, seguido de un intenso repudio a sí misma. Su mirada se desvió involuntariamente al laboratorio adjunto, donde yacía la evidencia de la fatal ineptitud de la Dra. Kieran.

—Lena, mírame. —Kara se propuso con firmeza sacar a su preciada amiga del lugar oscuro al que la habían llevado sus pensamientos. Le dolía verla agobiada por el peso de culpas que no le pertenecían—. Tú no eres tu apellido. Has creado tu propio destino y debes estar orgullosa de ello, no puedes seguir cargando con el peso que no te corresponde, cuando tú dedicas tantos esfuerzos para que cientos de miles de personas puedan tener una mejor calidad de vida. Eres maravillosa Lena, jamás usarías tu conocimiento para hacer daño, porque es la bondad de tu corazón la que toma las decisiones y gracias a ti, quizá el apellido Luthor comience a ser sinónimo de esperanza.

Lena casi sonrió… las palabras de su amiga no distaban mucho de lo que había dicho Adam segundos antes de instarla a aplicar en él la sustancia que lo llevaría a la muerte. Aquella similitud en ambos, la confianza absoluta que depositaban en ella, agrandó el vacío en su corazón.

~*~

El convertible se detuvo en medio de la nada, Ben revisó por enésima vez su celular, el informe de inteligencia mostraba los movimientos de la joven Luthor y la reportera Danvers en los últimos 5 días. Al parecer, Lena vivía en la torre de L-Corp. Pues en todo ese tiempo, apenas si la habían visto salir de allí. Su oficina mantenía iluminada hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pero el mayor inconveniente era la seguridad, la tecnología de reconocimiento facial con que contaba el edificio, hizo imposible la infiltración de los mercenarios, después de haberlo intentado hasta como operarios de limpieza.

La única manera de atacarla es cuando vuelva a abandonar el edificio. Aquella era la conclusión a la que Barba Roja y él mismo habían llegado. Hoy darían el golpe de gracia a la pequeña Luthor.

La reportera en cambio, tenía mucha más actividad, su itinerario iba de la sede de CatCo a las instalaciones del DEO y las calles, había sido una semana de mucha actividad para la rubia, tanto así que aún no habían podido localizar su vivienda. Lo más sospechoso era la estrecha relación que mantenía con el DEO Si era uno de sus agentes encubiertos trabajando para la prensa, sin duda tendría algún sistema de rastreo, lo que los mantenía en guardia a la hora de seguirla o intentar algo, sin embargo, el plan era ir primero por la Luthor y luego por la Danvers.

—Registramos otro movimiento del canario. —Aquel día, el ataque a la Casa Blanca había incrementado la actividad en CatCo, incluso Lena había estado allí en las primeras horas de la tarde—. Acaba de ingresar a L-Corp. —Fue el mensaje recibido por el intercomunicador en su oído.

—Perfecto, quizá le den caza junto al sinsonte. Esta noche cenaremos pajarillos, no me fallen. —fue su respuesta. «Dos pájaros de un tiro» se dijo con optimismo.

Aquello sólo era la primera parte del plan, seguirían cortándole el paso con el DEO donde, según el informe de su inteligencia, la otra Danvers era el enlace de la Kriptoniana. Dejarla sin apoyo y mostrar su ineficacia al proteger a los suyos, le mostraría al mundo que los alienígenas no eran la mejor opción a la hora de confiar la seguridad de la nación y del planeta entero. Ellos eran invasores, y como tales debían ser expulsados.

Con aquello en mente, Ben Lockwood sonrió con suficiencia, mientras ultimaba detalles del guion para su programa de mañana, aquel en que pondría en evidencia la ineptitud de Supergirl ante la muerte de la dueña de CatCo Worldwide Media, y su reportera estrella.

~*~

Dos horas después, Kara había dado algunas ideas para el potabilizador de agua y Lena había comenzado el conteo del ADN de las muestras recibidas por parte del DEO. Al parecer, no bastaba sólo con hacer unos ajustes al software disponible, era necesario rediseñarlo por completo, para ello necesitaba el informe final del ADN y ello significaba la noche entera, pues las cadenas mostraban una complejidad nunca antes vista en otro ser vivo.

Lena estaba fascinada por la información que las muestras estaban arrojando, pero a pesar de ello, algo en lo recóndito de su conciencia le recordó que se había saltado el almuerzo y que la Dona que le había traído Kara no sería suficiente, por lo que dejó que el sentido común se hiciera cargo.

—Kara, esto llevará toda la noche, no creo que podamos hacer algún avance significativo hasta que este informe esté completo. ¿Te importaría unirte conmigo en la cena?

—¡Oh! Seguro. Gracias por la invitación.

—Mi placer.

Lena activó los códigos de seguridad antes de abandonar las instalaciones y dirigirse al parqueadero para abordar su sedán negro rumbo a un restaurante, mientras Kara caminaba a su lado, texteando a Alex contándole de los avances realizados por Lena en el inductor de imagen y avisándole que tardaría en llegar a casa.

—Conozco un lugar cercano, sirven una pasta deliciosa. —Comentó Lena mientras encendía el auto.

—Oh, eso suena genial. —Dijo Kara abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad en el asiento del copiloto.

—No es que no adore comer una Big Billy Burger, pero hoy me apetece pasta para variar un poco. —Lena puso su mejor cara entusiasta.

—Por supuesto, la pasta siempre es una buena alternativa. —Kara respondió con una gran sonrisa, ahora que pensaba en ello, estaba hambrienta.

~*~

Los vigilantes esperaban atentamente apostados en ubicaciones estratégicas, no perdían el más mínimo detalle de lo que pasara en la torre L-Corp y sus inmediaciones, por ello, ya pasadas las 8 de la noche, notaron la salida del sedán, mismo vehículo que habían logrado identificar días antes como propiedad personal de la joven Luthor. Hora de actuar.

El hacker hizo su movimiento y las luces de tráfico cambiaron a rojo, dándole tiempo al equipo en la avenida para maniobrar el abejorro. Un sofisticado dron de tamaño minúsculo, que llevaba consigo el chip de rastreo y espionaje que los llevaría a la siguiente ubicación de la empresaria.

El abejorro se posó en la placa trasera del automóvil, instaló su carga y regresó a las manos de sus dueños, quienes pasaban desapercibidos como una pareja de turistas parados inadvertidamente en la esquina del semáforo tomando fotografías con sus celulares.

El chip se activó y Barba Roja sonrió al identificar la voz de la acompañante de la pelinegra. ¡Bingo!... —¡A sus puestos! Operativo sinsonte en marcha. —A su orden todos sus hombres se movieron.

~*~

Llegaron al restaurante y se instalaron en una de las mesas privadas, el ambiente del lugar era bastante cálido e íntimo, los detalles de la decoración, así como la tonalidad piedra de las paredes, tenían una reminiscencia a las casas solariegas de la Toscana. Lena ordenó una botella del mejor vino, que les fue traída y servida ceremoniosamente.

Lena tomó la copa entre sus dedos mientras su mirada no se apartaba de los ojos de su mejor amiga, sonrió ladinamente de sus propios pensamientos, Kara intrigada y un poco sonrojada por el exceso de atención preguntó:  
—¿Qué?

—Nada. —Respondió Lena inspirando profundamente y bajando la mirada.

—Te estabas sonriendo, algo pensabas, dime qué es. —insistió Kara con suavidad.

—Pensaba que nos hacía falta un momento así… con tantas cosas que han pasado últimamente, no he podido disfrutar un buen momento con mi mejor amiga.

Kara se sonrojó levemente, pero con una cálida sonrisa respondió, —tienes razón, yo también extraño nuestros desayunos.

—Sí, totalmente. —concordó Lena con una gran sonrisa, luego suspiró y levantó la copa para brindar, —Por nosotras, por más cenas juntas

Kara afirmó, —Por mi mejor amiga. Salud

—Salud.

Ambas tomaron un gran sorbo, Lena seguía totalmente absorta en su mejor amiga, Kara le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa en sus labios. Lena continuó la conversación.

—Sabes, soy muy afortunada de tenerte. Nunca pensé que podría hallar alguna vez una amistad como la tuya.

—Siempre estaré contigo Lena, sin importar qué, me tendrás junto a ti para apoyarte en lo que sea. Incondicionalmente.

Lena sonrió ante las palabras de Kara y centró la mirada en su copa de vino mientras rumiaba sus pensamientos.

—Sabes, el incidente con Supergirl el año pasado me hizo apreciar aún más tu amistad, sé que puedo confiar plenamente en ti, sé que jamás me traicionarías. Eres siempre tan honesta y has estado apoyándome y creyendo en mí desde que te conocí, y eso es invaluable Kara. —Lena enfocó su mirada en la copa entre sus dedos, pero de nuevo sus ojos se centraron en aquellos azules que la miraban como si el resto del mundo hubiese desaparecido y sólo existieran ellas, esa mesa, ese instante—. No me importó tener a Supergirl en mi contra, ni a mi madre, no me importa cuántos vengan tras mi cabeza, porque cuento contigo, tu amistad es mi verdadero soporte.

Kara bajó la mirada y se ajustó los lentes nerviosamente, buscando cuidadosamente cómo responder. Se odió a sí misma en ese momento por no haber tenido el valor de confiar su identidad a Lena desde que se hicieron cercanas. La excusa que se daba a sí misma de no decírselo para “protegerla” ya no tenía valor alguno. Se lo dijo a Winn mucho antes de conseguirse el apodo de “Supergirl” y aquella revelación sólo estrechó más la confianza entre ambos, pero Lena significaba mucho más para ella, y ese secreto era como una bomba atómica en medio de ellas que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento, destruyéndolo todo a su paso.

Finalmente se atrevió a mirarla, para responder no sin algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

—Me halagas Lena. Tú eres maravillosa y me honra que me tengas en tan alta estima, y es cierto que siempre contarás conmigo y estaré ahí junto a ti cuando me necesites, pero también es cierto que eres la persona con más fuerza y poder que conozco, y no porque seas la CEO de la corporación más grande de National City, sino porque tienes un gran corazón, tu nobleza no tiene igual. Eres grandiosa Lena, soy yo quien se siente afortunada de poder llamarte amiga.

Volvieron a entrechocar sus copas con miradas cómplices, Kara tomó un poco más, pues había un nudo en su garganta por lo que estaba ocultando, sin embargo, se palmeó la espalda mentalmente por haber superado este pequeño momento, y se hizo la promesa de resolverlo pronto. Buscaría el momento y la manera más adecuada para decírselo sin herirla. No ser completamente honesta con Lena era ya insostenible.

Con esa resolución en mente, Kara pudo relajarse y disfrutar de la compañía de su mejor amiga por el resto de la velada.

~*~

Los mercenarios de Barba Roja, rodearon la manzana donde se encontraba el restaurante. El mapa satelital de la zona les proporcionó ubicaciones privilegiadas desde donde podrían actuar. Buscaron especialmente lugares óptimos para instalar las cámaras desde donde pudieran registrar con claridad los acontecimientos.

~*~

Los platos fueron traídos a la mesa con elegancia, lucían apetitosos, Kara miró el plato y luego a su amiga, a quien dedicó una luminosa sonrisa de agradecimiento.  
—Bon apetí, Ladies. —Fueron las palabras del maître antes de dejarlas a solas nuevamente.

Las cejas de Lena se levantaron en reconocimiento, su sonrisa en respuesta a la de Kara fue el gesto con el que dieron inicio a la cena, cuyo exquisito sabor logró gestos de absoluto placer en las dos mujeres.

~*~

El pelotón de Barba Roja contaba con 50 hombres, sin embargo, traían un grupo extra de los propios hijos de la Libertad, a los que llamaría “cuervos” durante la intervención, quienes se encargarían de las cámaras, ya que aquello parecía de suma importancia para su cliente. Afortunadamente aquel grupo era obediente, así no serían un lastre para toda la operación.

—¿Sector sur? —cuestionó por el sistema interno de comunicación

—¡Listos Señor!

—¿Alguna novedad? —Preguntó en general

—Un pequeño inconveniente en el edificio oeste, —se oyó la voz de un joven—, ya lo estamos resolviendo señor.

—Bien, quiero saber con exactitud cuando todos los cuervos estén instalados.

~*~

—Pude hablar con Nia esta tarde mientras llegabas. —Comentó Lena casualmente—, te tiene en muy alta estima.

Kara se ajustó los lentes con nerviosismo, —ella fue recomendada por la mismísima Cat Grant. Creo que le irá muy bien, es realmente muy buena.

—Seguro que lo es, teniéndote a ti como mentora. —Lena la miraba con orgullo y satisfacción, una de sus cejas se levantó en afirmación a sus palabras.

Kara abrió los ojos como platos ante el cumplido, —qu… qué… —no pudo evitar la sonrisa nerviosa—. No creo que merezca el título de mentora. —Aquello le recordó las palabras de James el día que conoció a Nia Nal—. Sólo la estoy acompañando, ella es realmente hábil por sí misma.

Lena sonrió ante el sonrojo de su amiga, —Vamos, no seas tan modesta, —la miró fijamente para darle mayor peso a sus palabras—, debes reconocer tu experiencia, eres una excelente reportera, el reconocimiento que tienes ahora lo conseguiste más allá del madrinazgo de Cat Grant.

~*~

—¿Situación de los cuervos? —cuestionó Barba Roja.

—¡Todos listos Señor!

—¿Panteras?

—Hambrientos y con las garras afiladas.

Barba Roja sonrió ante la respuesta, reconociendo la voz de su impaciente camarada. —Muy bien, atentos en cuanto los pajarillos se muevan.

~*~

—Alex también te tiene aprecio, la he escuchado muy agradecida contigo desde la valiosa ayuda que prestaste al DEO hace pocos días. —Kara quiso halagar a su amiga y sondear el terreno para cuando se presentara la oportunidad de revelar su identidad.

—Oh, sabes que siempre estaré dispuesta a colaborar, tu hermana hace un buen trabajo. —Lena sonrió, sin embargo, continuó con mayor seriedad—. En cuanto a otras personas, no necesito confiar en alguien para trabajar con ella, si la ayuda está en mi mano, estaré dispuesta a darla. —Respondió con algo de tristeza, refiriéndose a Supergirl.

Kara puso su carita de cachorro regañado ante las últimas palabras, su alter ego necesitaba redimirse con urgencia ante la brillante CEO—. Creo que ella está profundamente agradecida contigo, después de todo, le salvaste la vida.

—Bueno, gajes del oficio. —Respondió la pelinegra secamente.

—¿Cómo está Sam? —cuestionó, en un intento de cambiar el ambiente pesado con el tema “súper”

—¡Oh! Le está yendo muy bien. —Respondió la empresaria con evidente alegría, aliviada por el cambio—. Ha hecho una excelente gestión en California.

—Eso es genial, me alegro mucho por ella. Alex extraña mucho a Ruby.

—Sí, al parecer se tienen mucho cariño, la niña también me habla de ella cuando nos vemos. —Lena sonrió de algo que al parecer sólo ella sabía.

—Creo que será buena idea sugerirle a Alex que vaya a visitarlas. —Dijo Kara pensativa.

—Oh, eso sería una agradable sorpresa, Ruby estaría más que encantada de volver a verla. —Lena respondió con picardía.

—Es verdad. —Kara reflexionó un poco—. Mi hermana ha estado ansiosa por adoptar el último año. Canceló su boda por ese motivo.

—¿En serio?

—Maggie no estaba lista para tener hijos, de hecho, no contemplaba la maternidad en absoluto, mi hermana en cambio, no veía la hora de convertirse en madre, ese fue el motivo de la ruptura. —Kara expuso con seriedad.

—Debió ser duro para ambas. —Reconoció Lena con respeto. —Recuerdo a Alex taciturna aquellos días, cuando conoció a Sam y Ruby, ¿ese era el motivo entonces?

—Así es, fue pocas semanas después de la ruptura.

—En ese caso, —afirmó levantando sus cejas—, respaldo aún más esa visita a Ruby ¿qué dices si les organizamos un fin de semana?

—¡Lena! Eso sería maravilloso. Cuenta conmigo en eso. —Fue la respuesta de una Kara absolutamente encantada con aquella confabulación. Con todo el asunto de los hijos de la libertad, un par de días de descanso con personas queridas, le haría un gran bien a su hermana.

Los platos vacíos fueron retirados oportunamente por dos meseros; una vez despejada la mesa, las copas fueron llenadas nuevamente, no sin ceremonia, por el maître.

~*~

Ben observó con aprobación en su celular el circuito cerrado de tv que los hombres de Barba Roja habían creado para el operativo. Acomodó las últimas piezas de su traje y se puso en camino a la ubicación. Entraría en escena al final, para hacer su declaración sobre los cadáveres y retar a Supergirl. Contaba con que tomaran sus amenazas en serio y el apoyo a la alienígena fuese retirado.

~*~

El maître regresó con el postre, la delicada decoración del platillo hizo sonreír a Kara, quien continuó con la conversación.

—¿Y cómo van las cosas con James?, lo vi taciturno ayer en la mañana. —Inquirió con delicadeza, estaba realmente preocupada, los había visto pelearse en Acción de Gracias, y al parecer la tensión seguía presente en la pareja.

—Nada bien. De hecho… terminamos. —Reconoció Lena secamente.

—Uh. —Kara se quedó un momento en silencio sin saber qué decir, mientras la noticia se asentaba. Intentó sondear el estado de ánimo de su amiga—, Cómo lo siento... ¿Tú cómo te sientes?

Lena pareció meditar un momento, intentó parecer firme, pero la sombra de tristeza en sus ojos no pasó desapercibida para su querida amiga. —No lo sé Kara. Creo que es lo mejor para ambos. Al parecer entendemos cosas distintas sobre lo que significa cuidar de quien amas.

Kara entrecerró sus ojos, ¿qué había hecho o dicho James? ¿por qué esa tristeza en la mirada verde? Por un momento quiso darle un golpe a su corpulento amigo por poner esa tristeza en su querida Lena. Quiso abrazarla y protegerla, sin embargo, lo que ella necesitaba en este momento era sentirse libre.

—Bueno, sabes que puedes contar conmigo en cualquier momento. Creo que la invitación de Alex es más que oportuna. —Lena sonrió—. Podemos también hacer otros planes, —continuó Kara—, siempre eres bienvenida cuando quieras a mi casa, o podemos salir alguna noche a divertirnos, lo que te haga sentir mejor.

Lena bajó la mirada, entendió la genuina preocupación de su amiga y agradeció el soporte que le brindaba. Saboreó lentamente la última cucharada del postre y levantó sus ojos verdes, Kara aún tenía un poco en su plato. —¿Qué hay de ti? —Kara frunció el ceño sin entender sobre qué le preguntaba—, quiero decir, ¿hay alguien que te haya interesado últimamente? —Lena sondeó; recordaba muy bien lo mucho que le había costado la ruptura con Mike/Mon-El, se preguntó qué pensaría su inocente amiga si supiera que se había enamorado de un Daxamita, cuya madre la había secuestrado y había querido casarlos, que además ahora había vuelto al futuro con su esposa.

Kara sonrió, —Estoy bien, de verdad, —respondió sinceramente—. Me estoy enfocando en mi carrera, incluso he podido tomar clases de idiomas. —dijo con un poco de orgullo—, siento que estoy en mi mejor momento. Creo que me sienta bien la soltería.

Las oscuras cejas de la joven Luthor se elevaron en grata sorpresa por su amiga, su sonrisa dejó notar lo bien que era recibida aquella declaración. —Enhorabuena. Me alegra escucharte hablar así.

~*~

—¡Show time! —exclamó Barba Roja al ser notificado del movimiento al interior del restaurante. La cuenta había sido pedida y el automóvil estaba siendo puesto en marcha por el valet en el parqueadero.

Sus tropas se pusieron alerta en sus puestos, la adrenalina de lo que vendría los tenía inquietos. La victoria estaba más que asegurada, después de todo, era sólo un par de mujeres contra un ejército en comparación. No tenían la más mínima oportunidad.

~*~

Lena le comentaba algunas ideas que tenía para divertirse juntas, mientras caminaban por la acera para abordar el coche que el valet acababa de parquear frente a ellas, cuando un grupo de cinco sujetos enmascarados y fuertemente armados las abordaron por el costado izquierdo, rodeándolas e impidiéndoles cualquier vía de escape. Lena, inicialmente en Shock sujetó a Kara del brazo, buscando mentalmente cómo protegerla, su coche era blindado, por lo que instintivamente se acercó a él con la intención de meter a su amiga dentro, pero Kara fue más rápida y se interpuso entre Lena y los asaltantes.

—Hoy es nuestro día de suerte amigos, —dijo uno de ellos con voz rasposa—, vinimos por la pequeña Luthor y nos encontramos además con la molesta reportera.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas mientras otro replicó, —Es porque hoy es miércoles de 2x1

—Mejor para nosotros, cobraremos el bono extra a la eficacia.

Kara los observaba minuciosamente al mismo tiempo que buscaba una salida sin hallarla, estaban atrapadas, no podía traer a Supergirl sin delatarse, y al parecer el grupo había sido contratado para matar. Se maldijo por no llevar en su oído el intercomunicador para contactar con el D.E.O. se lo había sacado poco antes de entrar al restaurante y junto con su celular, yacía en el fondo de su bolso, por lo que buscarlo ahora no era una opción.

Con su visión de rayos X analizó las armas, no detectó Kriptonita, ninguna de ellas presentaría una real amenaza, el único inconveniente era su identidad, “Kara Danvers” se suponía que no era a prueba de balas, el auto blindado de Lena era su única salida, pero sólo abrir la puerta implicaría una ráfaga de disparos que “humanamente” no podría esquivar sin una excusa válida. Frustrada, optó por hacerlos hablar y distraerlos mientras Lena podría ponerse a salvo dentro del coche.

—¿Quién los envía? ¿quién ordenó nuestro secuestro? —Sondeó sus intenciones.

Una carcajada grupal fue la respuesta, hasta que el primero en hablar y que parecía ser el líder respondió en tono de burla:

—Nadie ha dicho nada sobre secuestros, mi Lady, ¿acaso nos ves cara de niñeras?

—Ya que ella pregunta, podríamos tener un poco de diversión, digo, están malditamente calientes, ¿o no jefe? —dijo el más bajo de ellos y que estaba en el extremo más cercano al automóvil, los demás murmuraron con aprobación a sus palabras, pero una vez más Barba Roja se hizo sentir.

—¡Cállate idiota! negocios son negocios, harán su trabajo y luego si quieren se divertirán con sus cadáveres, no perderé mi fortuna porque ustedes no supieron mantener su pito en sus pantalones, ¡maldita sea!

Cuanto más hablaban, más fruncía el ceño Kara, ¿quién había pagado al parecer una fortuna por sus muertes? Necesitaba sacarles la mayor información posible, pero, sobre todo, necesitaba poner a Lena a salvo.

—Muy bien, si como dices, nuestra muerte es segura, al menos tenemos derecho a saber por qué y quién lo ordena.

—Reportera hasta el último instante ¿eh? —comentó Barba Roja—, ¿qué dicen chicos? La rubia quiere saber.

—Supongo que se lo podemos conceder jefe, después de todo, los cadáveres no hablan. —contestó el que estaba a la izquierda del jefe, a lo que los demás rieron con aprobación.

Lena por su parte, apreciaba el tiempo que les estaba comprando Kara, había quedado entre la espalda de la rubia y su automóvil, pero de espaldas a este, por lo que lentamente dio dos pasos hacia atrás hasta que alcanzó la manija de la puerta, la prioridad era entrar al auto, pero la manija no respondía. ¿Por qué demonios el valet no le abría desde adentro? ¿a qué estaba esperando?

El sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al piso le dio la respuesta, entonces se giró y atónita vio cómo su auto se ponía en marcha dejando tras de sí el cuerpo sin vida de un joven con el uniforme del restaurante, el valet era la primera víctima. En el mismo instante, otros tres hombres ocuparon el espacio que dejaba el auto. Lena palideció, estaban perdidas, recurrió a su teléfono activando su protocolo de seguridad personal de L-Corp. Había culminado hacía sólo un par de semanas las modificaciones a la armadura que le había desmantelado a su madre, convirtiéndolo en un traje hecho a su medida, que le brindaría seguridad a la par que potentes armas de ataque. Estimaba que el tiempo de respuesta tardara unos diez minutos, quizá fuera demasiado tarde.

Los movimientos de Lena no habían pasado desapercibidos para sus asaltantes, quienes una vez más se burlaron en su cara.

—La pelinegra quería huir en el auto, Jefe. —Habló uno de los recién llegados.

—Acéptalo Lena Luthor, es tu fin. —Afirmó Barba roja.

—No has respondido la pregunta que ella te hizo. —Dijo Lena con firmeza—. ¿Quién los envía?

—Está bien, me cansé de esta conversación, acabemos con esto de una vez por todas y vamos a cobrar nuestro millón de dólares. —Habló Barba Roja con cansancio.

Kara sintió su sangre hervir ante el precio ridículo que habían puesto a la vida de la brillante CEO y por un segundo creyó perder el control, acabaría incinerándolos a todos con su visión láser, pero el toque suave de Lena en su espalda y la profunda inspiración que escuchó, a la par que el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, fue lo que mantuvo su cordura, Lena, su polo a tierra, su entrañable y cálida amiga no perecería esta noche.

—Verás preciosura, has cabreado a los hijos de la libertad y han puesto precio a tu cabeza y la de tu rubia amiga, un millón por ti, medio millón por ella. —Al oír aquello, Kara cayó en cuenta que fueron las cámaras de CatCo las que transmitieron su mensaje a favor de los refugiados alienígenas y sus derechos, Lena ahora era la propietaria de la gran compañía de telecomunicaciones, la había puesto en peligro sólo por prestarle ayuda a Supergirl—. Sabemos que eres dura de matar en tu propia fortaleza, pero hoy nos diste la oportunidad de oro, por eso no hemos escatimado en gastos. El mensaje debe ser claro, quienes apoyen a la maldita cucaracha con capa que se hace llamar Supergirl, acabarán como ustedes, —recitó textualmente el mensaje que el Agente Libertad le había dado para la ocasión—. Todo está en cámara preciosuras, ¿creían que sólo éramos nosotros?… miren alrededor, hay cámaras y francotiradores apostados en todos los edificios, no tienen escapatoria.

—Para acabar con un par de mujeres, se han tomado muchas molestias. —Comentó Kara con orgullo y desafío.

Lena palideció, sin embargo, habló una vez más con autoridad —¿Quién puso el dinero? —Le pareció una burla del destino, que precisamente una Luthor fuese perseguida por apoyar a Supergirl, cuando la relación con la chica de acero no era lo más cordial que quisiera, y que también su mejor amiga, quien de manera absurda se había puesto ante ella como escudo humano, pereciera por ser cercana a la súper heroína. En ese breve instante pudo comprender un poco a su madre adoptiva y el odio que alimentaba hacia los Súper por la ruina de su medio hermano.

—Curioso, él dijo que lo preguntarías, te tiene muy bien estudiada, ¿sabes? todo esto fue idea suya… también dijo que cuando preguntaras te diéramos su mensaje: “L-Corp. no vendrá en tu ayuda, pequeña Lee”

—¡Lex! —escupió Lena su nombre como un insulto.

Kara, en alerta máxima, registró todo el movimiento a su alrededor, se habían quedado sin tiempo. Al parecer la respuesta de Lena, el nombre de su hermano, era la contraseña para abrir fuego. En lo que su amigo Barry llama “flash time” se giró hacia Lena implorando su perdón con la mirada, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó, elevándose con ella a súper velocidad en el mismo instante que las balas se cruzaban donde se suponía que estarían sus cuerpos.

~*~

Ben, quien estaba apostado en un edificio cercano, esperando su momento de entrar en escena, miraba atónito cómo desaparecieron ante sus ojos. Maldijo furiosamente que se les hayan escapado de las manos, aún sin comprender cómo. Ellas simplemente desaparecieron, como si hubiesen sido un holograma, lastimosamente no tenían cámaras de alta velocidad, por lo que no pudieron captar con exactitud los movimientos hechos por las dos mujeres, su cámara de mayor resolución, sólo mostraba el instante en que Lena activaba algo en su celular, un par de minutos después, ellas simplemente se habían desvanecido.

Lex, en su celda, sonreía cínicamente mientras murmuraba: “muy astuta, hermanita” y arremetía agresivamente contra las defensas informáticas de L-Corp. desde un dispositivo inteligente escondido en las solapas del libro blanco que le servía de mesa para su juego de ajedrez, esperando infiltrarse, sin mucho éxito, aún.

~*~

Espera… espera… ¿Qué?... en un segundo, ella estaba escupiendo el nombre de su hermano y al siguiente, sus retinas registraron un destello, sin embargo, un par de ojos azules la miraban con arrepentimiento. En ese instante, más breve que un parpadeo, todo se detuvo. “Como si detener el tiempo fuera posible” se dijo. Por otro lado, las sensaciones registradas en su cuerpo no fueron las esperadas. Ella pensó que quizá dolería, bueno, tal vez una docena de balas de alto calibre atravesando tu cuerpo causarían algún dolor ¿verdad? No era así. En su lugar, los cálidos brazos de su amiga la rodearon, y con una fuerza que jamás imaginó en ella, la elevaron en el aire, tal y como se carga a un bebé. Aquella postura se le hizo familiar, pero no pudo recordar por qué. Esos brazos… los sintió cálidos, suaves, fuertes. Uh… definitivamente no son balas.

Lo siguiente fue… el rostro de Kara cerca, demasiado cerca, sí, muy cerca, tanto que pudo sentir su aliento… espera… no su aliento, algo más… cálido, húmedo… ¿dulce? … y suave, demasiada suavidad. Oh sí, aquello sabía demasiado bien. Quiso investigar más, descubrir a fondo qué era aquella fantástica sensación en su boca, aquel aroma, aquel sabor. Abrió sus labios para permitir la entrada, el sabor se intensificó, aquella suavidad en movimiento reclamaba su labio inferior, su lengua quiso probar, y en respuesta, otra lengua se le unió, aquello fue demasiado, quiso atrapar con sus dientes un escurridizo y carnoso labio inferior que estaba jugueteando con ella. Un gemido de placer se le escapó inconscientemente. ¿Estaba gimiendo? ¿y por qué sentía como si no hubiese gravedad en absoluto? ¡Al diablo con todo! Su cerebro no pudo más. Aquella sensación en su boca era demasiado buena como para preocuparse por otras cosas… lo que sea que fuera, podría esperar, ahora era sólo el momento de disfrutar.

~*~

Cuando Kara finalmente interrumpió el beso, estaban a salvo, flotando tranquilamente a unos tres mil metros de altura. Lena estaba en Shock, era demasiada información para procesar y su brillante cerebro quedó en blanco.

¿Qué acaba de pasar? Fue la pregunta que pudo formularse al fin en su mente, el gesto atónito no abandonaba su rostro.

Había armas, algo sobre Lex, un millón de dólares y unos enmascarados, disparos… recordó. —¿Estamos muertas? —pudo apenas verbalizar

—No, Lena, no hemos muerto… tal vez tú quieras que yo lo esté cuando finalmente descubras el resto de la historia

—¿Qué? —Lena, a pesar de haber escuchado cada palabra no entendió ni una sola, nada tenía sentido.

—Sabes, estaba preparándome para decírtelo, jamás quise que lo descubrieras de esta forma. —Continuó Kara ante la atónita mirada de Lena entre sus brazos—. No existe infierno en este mundo, o en cien mil mundos, que me hiciera arriesgar tu vida por un estúpido secreto.

Lena intentó procesarlo, —¿Yo te gusto? —se atrevió a preguntar lo absurdo. Aunque el beso parecía declaración suficiente. Había sido… intenso, por decir lo poco. Jamás imaginó que lo disfrutaría tanto y aquello la confundió aún más. El sabor de Kara en sus labios le hacía casi imposible pensar en otra cosa.

Kara sonrió culpable. —Mira a tu alrededor Lena… estamos volando.

Lena finalmente escuchó y miró alrededor, abriendo aún más sus ojos. —¿Cómo? —preguntó con estupor.

—Necesito contarte mi verdad, erróneamente creí que guardar el secreto te mantendría a salvo. Pero de nada ha servido y aquí estamos, una vez más con tu vida en riesgo por mi causa.

Lena entonces la miró con atención, frunciendo el ceño, pero aún sin comprender del todo la situación. Kara inspiró hondo y habló pausado y claro, pero sin detenerse, tenía que sacarlo todo de una sola vez o no sería capaz de hacerlo en absoluto.

—Sabes que fui adoptada a los 12 años por la familia Danvers. Mis padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito, o eso es lo que dice la versión oficial. —Decidió comenzar desde el principio, lo sintió oportuno—. Pero realmente la muerte de mi padre fue sólo una de cientos de millones de muertes que le acompañaron. —Sus ojos azules revelaron la tristeza que sentía al recordar el momento en que abandonó su planeta y lo vio explotar mientras quedaba terriblemente sola, abandonada en el espacio—. Recientemente descubrí que mi madre pudo sobrevivir junto a otro pequeño grupo. Su nombre es Alura Zor-El… y mi verdadero nombre es Kara Zor-El. —Hizo una pausa, para que la noticia se asentara. Lena había conocido a su madre hacía pocos meses, cuando ella había venido a ayudar en la batalla contra Regin. Los ojos verdes de su amiga se abrieron en entendimiento, una sombra de dolor cruzó por ellos en cuanto el peso de aquella información la golpeó, pero Kara siguió hablando, necesitaba contar su versión antes de ser juzgada.

—Nací en Kriptón y a los 12 años fui enviada tras mi primo Kal–El para cuidarlo, pero la explosión de mi planeta desvió el curso de mi nave y terminé atrapada en la zona Fantasma durante 20 años, allí el tiempo no pasa. —El motivo de su presencia en este planeta era importante, Lena seguía escuchando, ahora con mayor atención—. Una anomalía expulsó a mi nave de allí y pude finalmente concluir mi viaje. Para cuando llegué aquí, seguía siendo una niña, mientras que mi primo era ya un adulto y servía al nuevo planeta bajo el nombre de Superman. Él me llevó con los Danvers, quienes amablemente me dieron asilo y un nombre humano con el cual mezclarme entre la multitud. —Una leve sonrisa acompañó el recuerdo de ese primer encuentro con su familia humana.

—Juntos acordamos en no revelar mis habilidades, ni mi procedencia, así que permanecí en las sombras todos estos años, pero el fallo del avión en el que mi hermana Alex viajaba rumbo a Suiza, hizo que el mundo supiera de mi existencia cuando salí a su rescate hace tres años. Cat Grant me bautizó con el nombre de Supergirl, aunque debo decir que al principio odié ese título, demasiado rosa para mi gusto. —La discusión con su temible jefa por el apodo dado a la heroína de National City vino a su memoria, e inevitablemente le sacó una sonrisa—. Mi hermana Alex me reveló entonces que nunca trabajó para el FBI, sino para la organización del DEO que ahora tú también conoces. Con ellos recibí entrenamiento, y durante un año pude poner a prueba mis habilidades, a la par que aprendí en el camino lo que significaba portar el símbolo de mi casa en el pecho. —No era una súper heroína de nacimiento, el título de súper fue algo que conquistó con sus acciones y determinación.

—Así fue como poco después te conocí. —Esta era la parte importante de su discurso, su mirada azul se hizo más profunda, dejando ver la honestidad de sus palabras—. Te he admirado desde el principio, Lena Luthor. Tú fuiste quien me inspiró y animó a seguir la carrera de reportera. Al principio no quise revelarte mi identidad para protegerte, pues si te revelaba mi secreto pondría otra diana en tu cabeza, y ya estabas siendo lo suficientemente perseguida en ese momento. Pero luego superamos esa crisis y creí que guardar el secreto era lo mejor que había hecho, estabas a salvo y sin llevar la carga de mi verdadero nombre. —La miraba con intensidad, era evidente la profunda admiración que sintió por la mujer en sus brazos desde que la conoció. Por su parte, Lena comparaba todo lo que le era dicho con sus propias memorias.

—Disfrutaba siendo sólo Kara Danvers contigo, amaba ser sólo humana a tu lado, pero entonces nuestra amistad se hizo más fuerte y el secreto me comenzó a pesar. Para empeorar las cosas, apareció Regin, fue mi peor momento. —Reconoció con pesar, la gravedad de aquel recuerdo le hizo fruncir el ceño —Me superaba con creces, y la frustración al no poder vencerla nubló mi juicio. Fui una completa irracional contigo, pues en mi corazón sabía que jamás usarías la Kriptonita para dañarme, pero fue mi temor y mi frustración lo que salió a flote y traicioné tu confianza como Supergirl, —aquel era un recuerdo crítico: la desconfianza entre ellas, las duras palabras, la herida que había causado en la joven empresaria. Ese recuerdo le hizo brotar lágrimas y su voz se quebró, pero siguió exponiendo su defensa—. Sabes, tener todas estas habilidades hace que sienta que llevo el mundo sobre mis hombros, Reign hizo que me enfrentara a mi propia vulnerabilidad, y saber que tenías en tu poder la única sustancia en este planeta que es realmente letal para mí, en un momento en el que me sentía en desventaja nubló mi juicio. —Lena miraba fijamente el rostro de la kriptoniana, su expresión no podía ser más indefensa—. Aquellas palabras que me dijiste en el ascensor, cuando íbamos a visitar a Ruby y Sam eran tan ciertas, crucé una línea que jamás debí tocar, rompí la confianza que habías depositado en una Súper, y aquella grieta me dejó sin salida, me hizo casi imposible plantearme siquiera la idea de revelarte mi nombre.

Kara tomó na inspiración profunda, las emociones bullían en su interior, pero a la vez iba sintiendo el efecto liberador de poder finalmente sacar toda su verdad. Lena por su parte, la miraba atentamente, sin atreverse a romper el silencio.

—Solo hace pocos días me salvaste la vida con ese maravilloso traje que creaste para desintoxicarme. ¡Cielos! Ni siquiera te di las gracias apropiadamente. —La voz de la Kriptoniana se quebró nuevamente—. Y sabes, ya no temo a la Kriptonita, morir envenenada por ella sería, de lejos, menos doloroso para mí que perder tu amistad. —Su expresión era de absoluta vulnerabilidad, pensar en el rechazo de su amiga y ver el dolor en sus ojos verdes la estaba matando—. Tú eres mi polo a tierra, me comprendes de una manera que mi hermana envidiaría, me apoyas y me inspiras a ser la mejor versión de mí. Eres increíblemente valiosa para mí Lena Luthor. Perderte rompería definitivamente mi corazón, sin embargo, a pesar de ese riesgo, no iba a permitir que acabaran con tu vida esta noche. Te prometí que te protegería, y pienso mantener mi promesa hasta el fin de mis días, sin importar lo que decidas acerca de mí, ahora que conoces mi verdad.

Lena había escuchado atentamente cada palabra, su mirada brillante por las lágrimas derramadas, manifestaba la extensa gama de emociones que experimentaba con lo que le era dicho, incredulidad, sorpresa, vulnerabilidad, enojo, decepción, esperanza, soledad. Sobre todo, estaba vulnerable emocional y físicamente, y ella, amante del control y la independencia, odiaba sentirse de esa manera, a merced de otra persona.

—¿Por qué me besaste? —La pregunta salió de su boca como por voluntad propia, pues muchas otras inquietudes se agolpaban en su mente, ataba cabos y caía en cuenta de muchas similitudes, su amistad y cariño profundo hacia Kara entró en conflicto con los desacuerdos que tenía con Supergirl, y entre todo eso, ¿sólo preguntó por un beso? Claro está, aquel era otro componente en la ecuación que no acababa de asentarse.

La mirada azul por un momento mostró absoluta incredulidad ante la pregunta, sin embargo, también experimentó cierto alivio, pues esperaba algún duro reproche. Respiró profundamente. —Oh… be… be… el beso? … wow…—no supo qué decir. Ya que fue algo que hizo por impulso, pero ahora su mente se exprimía y vio una salida: ¡tiempo!— Yo… uh…—carraspeó un poco. Sus ojitos de cachorro torturado eran adorables—. Sólo iba a besarte en… ¿la mejilla… creo…? —Sus cejas se juntaron en un intento de disculpa—. Creo… creo que no pude ver con claridad. —dijo evidentemente abochornada y sintiéndose completamente torpe—. Necesitaba que me escucharas, estaba nerviosa por cómo lo tomarías y creí que sería la última vez que podría abrazarte como mi amiga, supongo que… quedé atrapada en el momento… No sé por qué te besé. —Admitió al fin con expresión culpable. La verdad era esa, no sabía por qué la había besado, lo que sí podía decir, es que, gracias a ello, Lena la había escuchado, en lugar de mandarla al infierno en cuanto se enteró de quién era ella en realidad—. Supongo que… me compré un poco de tiempo con el beso… —dijo casi con sorpresa, más para sí misma.

Lena la cuestionó con su mirada.

—¿Funcionó? —preguntó Kara en tono de disculpa.

—¿Que si…? —Lena un poco desorientada empezó a hablar, luego cayó en cuenta de lo que Kara realmente preguntaba—. ¡Oh! ¿que si funcionó el…? ¡Claro que funcionó! funcionó completamente… me dejaste absolutamente… aturdida. —Respondió definitivamente exaltada y luego guardó silencio pensativa.

En un acto reflejo intentó ocultar su rostro de las miradas de Kara, pero muy tarde tomó conciencia de la postura aún más íntima que había adoptado al guardarse bajo el cuello de su amiga. El calor que emanaba de Kara la mantenía a salvo del frío de la atmósfera, pero a su vez la hacía más consciente del contacto entre sus cuerpos. Estaba abochornada y sentía su cara arder por el sonrojo. ¿Desde cuándo la afectaba el contacto físico con la reportera?

Kara en cambio, la miraba preocupada. En su mente, todas las veces que imaginaba a Lena enterándose de su identidad, siempre ocurría lo peor, la mayoría de las veces imaginaba ver profunda decepción en sus ojos verdes, seguido de enojo y la ruptura definitiva de todo lazo que hubiese existido entre ellas. Pero al verla en tal estado de confusión y lucha interna, no sabía qué hacer. El beso fue algo espontáneo, que surgió en el último segundo, se suponía que solo sería un inocente pico en los labios, pero nunca imaginó que quedaría atrapada en el momento, ni que realmente funcionara para derribar las defensas de Lena y permitirle ser escuchada.

Ella había estado demasiado preocupada por la reacción de Lena al revelarle su secreto, que no prestó tanta atención, quizá fueron los nervios, el miedo a perder su amistad y todas las emociones que bullían en su interior en esos momentos, lo que la hizo perderse en ese beso, ahora, que al parecer era en lo único que su amiga pensaba, se reprochó mentalmente no haber disfrutado lo suficiente del momento. Pero no podía pensar en eso ahora, aún estaban en peligro, necesitaba llevarla a un lugar seguro, sin embargo, la tensión del momento le decía que debía esperar a que Lena diese el siguiente paso y procesara toda la información que acababa de entregarle.

Lena, aún perdida en sus pensamientos, levantó su mano izquierda para quitar los lentes que ocultaban la mirada azul. Se quedó observándola detalladamente por lo que pareció una eternidad.

—Todo el tiempo estabas ahí, escondida a plena vista. —Su mano derecha, que rodeaba el cuello de Kara, subió hasta disolverle el peinado que le recogía el cabello en un moño alto. Entonces sonrió tristemente—. Me siento tan estúpida, ¿cómo es que me negué a ver lo evidente? … Me engañaste muy bien… todo este tiempo.

—Lena, no… —Kara quiso aclararse, pero fue silenciada de inmediato por el dedo índice de Lena, que selló sus labios.

—Shh… no digas más. —Su mirada reflejaba ahora tristeza.

—Por favor, jamás quise hacerte daño. Eres muy importante para mí. —Kara suplicó, esperando firmemente que su amistad pudiera vencer al final.

Los ojos verdes la miraron acusadoramente, pero entonces su mirada se distrajo nuevamente con sus labios, —¿y ese beso…? si eran inocentes tus intenciones, no debiste poner tanta pasión en ello. ¿Acaso te gusto Kara? ¿o simplemente disfrutas jugando conmigo?

—Eres mi mejor amiga, siempre te protegeré. —Se apresuró a responder con semblante serio.

—No es eso lo que pregunté. —Desafió Lena—, ¿Estás enamorada de mí?

Ahora fue Kara quien quedó sin palabras, completamente en shock. ¿En qué momento se torcieron tanto las cosas? Tres veces intentó responder sin éxito, hasta que finalmente logró articular una torpe respuesta, —Uh… bueno, yo… como dije… jamás lo había pensado… pero la verdad es que… fue algo que se me ocurrió en el último segundo. —Lena le dio una mirada significativa, oh no, estaba en serios problemas—. No es lo que piensas… la verdad es que… estaba aterrada por las consecuencias de revelarte mi identidad y al mismo tiempo preocupada por sacarte de ahí que no… —Intentaba explicarse, pero se sentía torpe con las palabras. Tuvo que parar y respirar hondo para tratar de oxigenar su mente—. Te he admirado desde el principio, y desde que nos hicimos amigas te he querido sincera y profundamente… nunca te he mirado de forma inapropiada… jamás hubiese hecho algo así. —Kara lo meditó un momento con evidente confusión, pero entonces cayó en cuenta de algo—, Oh por Rao… ¿eso quiere decir que crees que soy como Alex?

Lena sonrió ladinamente al ver la confusión en su rostro, secretamente disfrutaba el cambio de roles y quiso ponerla en apuros. —¿Alex?

—Ella es gay, ya sabes… pero, quiero decir… yo no lo soy… ¿o sí?

—No lo sé Kara, ¿lo eres? …—Lena la miraba intensamente, lo que causó más turbación en la mirada azul.

—Quiero decir… te quiero, pero jamás te había mirado… de esa forma. —Su tono al final de la frase fue dubitativo, estaba sorprendida de sí misma—. Es decir, no es que no me haya gustado besarte, tus labios son muy suaves… ugh… ¡Rao!! Esto es incómodo…—Respiró profundo tratando de ordenar sus ideas—. Lena, lo que quiero decir, es… que eres mi mejor amiga, te respeto demasiado, y si descubro que de alguna manera soy como mi hermana, serías totalmente mi tipo; eres hermosa y tienes el corazón más noble que conozco.

Lena puso su mejor cara de sorpresa, pero se divertía a costa de la incomodidad de Kara, no sin dejar de ser consciente del calor corporal de la kriptoniana, que en el último minuto había subido algunos grados. Le complació saber que tenía el poder de hacerla sonrojar. —Así que te gusto ¿eh?

—Uh… ¡por favor! ¿seguirás con eso?... —La mirada de cachorro torturado evidenciaba lo incómoda que se sentía con el tema, Lena por su parte no quitó un ápice de intensidad a su mirada, una ceja se levantaba esperando atentamente las siguientes palabras de la rubia—. Claro que me gusta cómo eres, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, siempre me has apoyado, eres una persona muy noble y en verdad te quiero mucho, jamás te mentí con eso. —Remarcó esas palabras, quería dejar claro que su amistad siempre fue honesta—. Eres muy importante para mí. Ahora sólo quisiera que nuestra amistad pueda salir delante de todo esto, quizá mucho más fuerte justo ahora que ya no quedan secretos entre nosotras. En verdad sería feliz si pudieras encontrar la forma de perdonarme.

«¿Amigas? Sí, claro.» Pensó. Una respiración profunda precedió sus palabras. —Ahora mismo no puedo decir nada. Es demasiado. —Admitió Lena bajando la mirada—. Estoy en un enorme conflicto, me siento vulnerable… y una parte de mí te odia y se siente traicionada, otra parte de mí quiere creerte…—La miró seriamente y decidió—. Creo que la prioridad ahora es detener a mi hermano, llévame a L-Corp.

Kara, sin poder argumentar más, tomó el rumbo que Lena le había indicado, pero apenas había empezado a moverse, cuando detectó que alguien las seguía. Lena, que en ese instante había estado más atenta a su entorno, pudo notar que se trataba de su traje, por lo que se apresuró a advertir, —¡No lo ataques! —Kara la miró confusa—, Es mi traje, lo activé cuando estaban a punto de dispararnos… ha tardado exactamente 15 minutos en encontrarme. —Dijo mirando su reloj, como notificándose a sí misma aquel hecho, su mente científica había vuelto y registraba todas las variables, debía mejorar el sistema, pues aquel tiempo de respuesta podría ser fatal en adelante—. De no ser por ti no habría encontrado más que mis cenizas y se hubiese auto destruido también, junto con toda mi compañía.

Kara la cuestionó frunciendo el ceño, —¿Toda tu compañía?

—Hay tecnología e investigaciones sumamente avanzadas en mis edificios, jamás permitiría que Lex pusiera un dedo en ello. —Admitió Lena con seriedad.

Kara observó el traje atentamente, tenía una muy leve similitud con el que Lena le había fabricado para su desintoxicación. De apariencia completamente metálica, marcaba una silueta evidentemente femenina, de formas estilizadas y diseño altamente sofisticado. Su color era negro, con apliques y líneas en un hermoso verde esmeralda, y tenía la L de L-Corp en el característico gris corporativo, plantada en medio del pecho como escudo. Era impresionante y poderoso. Se camuflaba perfectamente en la noche, sería muy difícil de detectar si no se sabía a dónde mirar exactamente.

—Muy bien, ¿cómo te meterás ahí? —preguntó lo práctico, pues aún la sostenía fuertemente entre sus brazos.

—Exactamente como el suyo. —Ante la mirada confusa de Kara, ella aclaró—, es cierto, ella estaba inconsciente, quiero decir, tú lo estabas. —Aún le costaba reconocer a las dos identidades como una sola—. Me obedece sólo a mí. —Dijo como si aquellas palabras fueran la explicación más obvia.

Con esto, Lena extendió su mano y tocó la L en medio del pecho, de inmediato, el traje se comprimió alrededor de su muñeca y comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo hasta dejarla completamente dentro de aquella sorprendente armadura. Kara observó todo el proceso fascinada, había tardado solo un par de segundos, por lo que el cambio fue asombroso y no pudo menos que reír maravillada como un niño en navidad.

—¡Wow! ¡Lena, eres increíble! —diciendo aquello la soltó de su abrazo y Lena flotó a su lado.

La mirada de orgullo y asombro en el rostro de Kara le sacó una sonrisa a Lena, —¡Hora de irnos! —anunció, pero Kara apenas se movía, seguía viéndola como idiota—, ¿Qué? 

—¿Sabes? Deberías cambiar el nombre de tu empresa. —Comentó Kara con su gran sonrisa, volando lentamente a su lado.

—¿Qué tiene de malo L-Corp? ¿Cómo se supone que debería llamarla? —preguntó Lena con el ceño fruncido. Expresión que la kriptoniana pudo ver gracias a su visión de rayos x, pues el casco del traje de L-Corp le ocultaba por completo el rostro… o la cabeza, para ser más exactos.

—Bueno, es que mírate, te ves impresionante en él, es un traje poderoso, te pone al nivel de los Súper, no sé… podrías llamarla… Súper Corp. —respondió encogiéndose de hombros al final.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó incrédula.

—Eres Súper Lena ahora, ¿por qué no? —le guiñó un ojo sonriente.

Lena no pudo evitar una sonrisa, —Con que “Súper” ¿eh?... Prefiero la “L” en mi pecho, ya hay demasiadas “S” volando por ahí… Veamos cuánto esta L puede patear tu súper trasero. —Y aceleró a máxima potencia dejándola atrás.

—Bueno… quizá no tan súper, después de todo. —Dijo Kara al alcanzarla un segundo después, volando de espaldas, con los brazos cruzados y mirándola con gesto engreído.

—Ya cállate. —Le respondió entre divertida y molesta—. Esto no ha acabado, Kara “como sea que te llames” —Amenazó seriamente.

A pesar de todo, Lena no podía dejar de mirarla: llevaba los bolsos de ambas sobre su hombro izquierdo, su vestido color crema, sin mangas, tan bien puesto como cuando arribó a su oficina con una bolsa de donuts, solo que ahora su cabello caía libremente sobre sus hombros, y sus ojos azules estaban libres del marco de sus omnipresentes lentes. Kara Danvers volando, con esa pose engreída y llamándola “súper Lena” era una imagen que le resultaba más que chocante, tuvo que reconocerlo. Tardaría en conciliar lo que siempre creyó que eran dos personas absolutamente distintas.

—Una vez que resolvamos este asunto con mi hermano, lidiaré contigo. —Sentenció.

—Me parece perfecto, cuento con ello. —Kara sonrió esperanzada. Quizá no todo estaba perdido.

~*~

Alex, caminando sin descanso alrededor de la sala en casa de Kara, marcó por enésima vez el número de su hermana, y una vez más fue enviada al correo de voz. Estaba preocupada por ella. Sabía que había salido en compañía de Lena a cenar, había estado chequeando twitter cuando vio el video que alguien había subido, donde avisaban de un posible secuestro de la empresaria en la puerta del restaurante. A pesar del pésimo enfoque y el temblor en la mano de quien hizo la toma, pudo identificar las siluetas de Lena y Kara. No poder comunicarse con ella la tenía con los nervios de punta. El incidente de esa mañana con los alienígenas de la Casa Blanca, de los que aún no lograba sacar información, la tenía frustrada. Ahora, su hermana desaparecida junto a Lena Luthor era algo que no podía tolerar. ¿Por qué demonios su intercomunicador tampoco funcionaba?

Encendió la Tv. Estaban dando un reporte de último minuto sobre el posible secuestro de una importante empresaria en la última hora. La noticia acaparaba todo el espacio al aire. Sin importar el canal que cambiara, todos estaban cubriendo la misma historia. Lo apagó por la salud de sus nervios. No soportaba más estar esperando una respuesta de su hermana. Se puso su chaqueta y su casco. Encendió la motocicleta y se dirigió al lugar de los hechos.

~*~

—Esto es un maldito desastre! —Gritó Ben furioso en su escondite, uno de los parqueaderos subterráneos del edificio en frente del restaurante—. ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Limpien su porquería y larguémonos de aquí! —Sus gritos se escucharon por todo el lugar.

No era así como lo había planeado. Había cuerpos de sus mercenarios tirados en medio de la calle, víctimas de sus propias balas, no sabía si Barba Roja había sobrevivido, ya que el sistema de comunicación de los hombres involucrados directamente con ellas había fallado. Lo menos que necesitaba ahora era algún chismoso que subiera una estúpida foto a internet. Lo que tanto había insistido y buscado se volvía en su contra.

—¡Quiero todos los malditos videos en mi mano! ¡Ahora! —Siguió gritando, metiendo presión a sus hombres y sobresaltando a algunos de los más novatos.

Los Mercenarios, a pesar de todo, probaron su valía. Limpiaron sus huellas en tiempo récord. Sólo manchas de sangre quedaron inevitablemente como testigo, alrededor del joven valet que había caído por estar cumpliendo con su deber.

Las autoridades tardaron cerca de 15 minutos en llegar al lugar. Una llamada al 911 los había alertado de la situación. Los primeros en llegar fueron los del cuerpo de policía, minutos después se les unió el FBI. Para entonces, no había rastro alguno de los hijos de la libertad.

~*~

Al acercarse a la azotea de L Corp., notaron al menos tres helicópteros de las principales cadenas de noticias, al parecer la nueva de la desaparición de Lena en el restaurante había corrido con demasiada rapidez. Kara y Lena se miraron extrañadas.

—Bueno, esto es un cubrimiento demasiado rápido, ¿Siempre son tan eficientes los reporteros?

—Depende de la rapidez de las fuentes… creo que alguien se adelantó a los acontecimientos.

—O alguien está demasiado ansioso por obtener publicidad. No mintieron acerca de las cámaras.

Kara se apresuró a acercarse a Lena. —Sé que estás ansiosa por detener a Lex, pero no creo que entrar a tu edificio sea lo más sensato en este momento… al menos no con toda esa atención. —dijo señalando los helicópteros, que, gracias a la escasa luz nocturna y al hecho que ellas estaban por lo menos a una milla de distancia sobre ellos, aún no se habían percatado de su presencia

Lena asintió, —¿Crees que puedes entrar a suficiente velocidad como para no ser captada en cámara?

Kara entrecerró sus ojos en sospecha, —¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Bueno, aún no has visto todo lo que mi traje puede hacer, estoy segura que puedo abrir la puerta de emergencias para ti sin ser notada.

—Ok…—asintió insegura de lo que acababa de escuchar—, Intentaré no romper las paredes…—dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una expresión de insegura disculpa en su rostro.

Lena levantó sus cejas —Más te vale, o de lo contrario tendrás que quitarle el ‘súper’ a tu nombre.

La kriptoniana abrió su boca en incredulidad, —¿me estás retando?

—¿Tienes miedo? Después de todo, los agujeros de tu tamaño abundan por todos los edificios de National City, al parecer la sutileza no es uno de tus súper poderes.

Uh, aquello era un buen golpe, sintió la adrenalina del desafío y cuadró sus hombros a la vez que elevaba su mentón y su mirada adquirió la fuerza de la determinación. —Ok, acepto el reto, pero si logro entrar por esa puerta, sin el más mínimo rasguño a tu propiedad, ¿qué tendré a cambio?

Lena respondió con su mirada más letal, —Bueno, quizá pueda hacerle unas mejoras a tu traje… no es muy práctico cargarlo en el bolso o llevarlo puesto debajo de la ropa… ¿no crees?

Kara se sorprendió, ¿cómo es que no había solucionado eso antes ella misma? No es como si no conociera personas que pudieran ayudarla con eso. A su mente acudió la imagen de Cisco y el anillo que hizo para Barry. —¡Hecho!

—¡Ni un rasguño Kara! ¡Ni el más mínimo!

—Nunca pensé que te importaran tanto las paredes.

—Oh no, no es por las paredes, es que honestamente no entiendo cómo es que no puedes salvar el día sin dejar un reguero de escombros a tu paso.

Kara se tragó una réplica mordaz apretando los puños. —Deja de hablar y hagámoslo de una vez. —Todo en Kara era la viva imagen del desafío.

~*~

Los reflectores de los helicópteros enfocaban la torre de L-Corp rodeando el edificio de arriba abajo, el traje de Lena onduló y su revestimiento se hizo más oscuro, como si de repente la luz no pudiese tocarlo, invisible al ojo humano, no para la Kriptoniana que aún podía ver la emisión ultravioleta del calor corporal de su amiga. Lena descendió sobre la azotea aprovechando un punto ciego en la vigilancia de los helicópteros y abrió la puerta de emergencias. Kara tomó una inspiración profunda y se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia allí, sus sentidos estaban en alerta máxima, debía frenar a tiempo o atravesaría las paredes, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder este desafío, así que tomó control de cada uno de sus músculos y frenó una vez atravesó la puerta. La sonrisa triunfante en su rostro no se hizo esperar.

—¡Ja! Toma esta, Lena Luthor.

—¿Debería aplaudir o algo?

—No creías que lo lograría, ahora me debes un traje.

Lena no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. —Al parecer puedes conservar tu nickname.

La rubia no podía dejar de sonreír, la situación no podía ser más surrealista teniendo en cuenta la confesión que había hecho momentos antes. Una vez en el ascensor, Kara buscó su móvil y comprobó que tenía 50 llamadas perdidas de parte de su hermana, se apresuró a contactarla, sin embargo, la llamada apenas había dado tono cuando la voz de su hermana, evidentemente preocupada, gritaba del otro lado.

—¡Kara! ¿Dónde demonios estás? ¿por qué no respondías el teléfono?

—¡Alex! Hey, estoy con Lena ¿qué pasó?

—¿Que qué pasó? ¿me preguntas qué pasó? ¡Maldita sea Kara! ¡Estás en las noticias! ¡estás por todo internet! ¿Dónde infiernos estás?

—Uh… Alex, cálmate, estoy bien, Lena y yo estamos bien, en este momento estamos en L-Corp.

—¿Qué demonios estabas pensando Kara? Sabes que esto pone en riesgo tu identidad. ¡Maldita sea! No te muevas de ahí, voy en camino. No hagas ninguna declaración a la prensa hasta que hayamos hablado.

—Alex, cálmate, todo va a estar bien.

—Kara, esto es un maldito desastre y lo sabes. Más te vale que no te muevas, estaré ahí en cinco minutos. No hables con la prensa.

—Ok. Está bien, aquí te espero.

El ascensor se abrió en el piso de la oficina de la CEO…

—Um…—Kara aclaró su garganta, —Mi hermana viene en camino, está un poco alterada.

—Avisaré a seguridad para que le permitan la entrada. —Lena tecleaba en el panel de seguridad para abrir la puerta de su oficina, luego presionó su mano y finalmente escaneó el iris de su ojo izquierdo.

—Alex está preocupada por la prensa, creo que debemos pensar en una declaración oficial.

El traje de Lena se había desactivado mientras salían del ascensor y reposaba ahora como una pequeña caja entre sus manos, su mente buscaba alternativas más prácticas, mejoras en el diseño, que le permitieran llevarlo consigo, de esa manera no estaría en desventaja una próxima vez. Siendo una Luthor, los atentados contra su vida estaban a la orden del día. Los complejos cálculos en su mente, le impidieron escuchar la pregunta de la rubia que caminaba insegura a su lado ingresando a la oficina.

—¿Lena?

—Ah… disculpa, ¿decías algo?

—Um… ¿declaración oficial?

—Sí, claro. Permíteme verificar primero mis protocolos de seguridad. Ponte cómoda. —Dijo señalando hacia el sofá, mientras ella se dirigió con premura al escritorio, activando su computadora.

Kara, dubitativa, siguió a Lena y depositó los bolsos en el asiento para invitados frente al escritorio de la CEO decidió revisar las principales páginas de noticias en su celular, de esa manera podría elaborar una declaración consistente, quizá las especulaciones que se manejaran en los medios le darían una salida a la hora de cubrir su identidad. El silencio se estableció entre ellas, Lena tecleaba frenéticamente fortaleciendo sus escudos electrónicos, había encontrado el ataque que le dirigía su hermano y ahora estaba a punto de derrotarlo con su contraataque. Kara, de pie a un costado del escritorio, seguía revisando los principales tabloides recolectando toda la información de la que los medios disponían hasta el momento.

Mientras tanto, al pie del edificio, justo en la entrada principal, una pequeña masa de reporteros y camarógrafos se agrupaba en la puerta, atentos a cualquier movimiento en L-Corp; no por nada los helicópteros habían puesto su atención en el edificio. Alex rodeó el edificio e ingresó por el acceso privado reservado a los corporativos.

—¡Kara! Qu… —Alex irrumpió abruptamente en la oficina, pero se detuvo al ver el silencio y la tensión entre las dos mujeres. Pasó una mano por su pelo y trató de componerse. Su entrada la había hecho objeto de ambas miradas—. Ahem… Uh… Kara, Lena.

—Directora Danvers, —¡Alex! — Hablaron las dos a la vez, pero Kara se acomodó sus lentes y miró a Lena cediéndole la palabra, la pelinegra solo miraba a la agente a la expectativa.

—Kara, dime exactamente qué fue lo que pasó, —habló Alex acercándose ante la mirada atenta de ambas—. Sólo he podido ver lo que muestran las redes, tengo a Brainy escaneando todas las cámaras de seguridad, pero aún no me ha dado un reporte definitivo.

—Ah… Alex, —Habló Kara después de dar una breve mirada a Lena. —Al parecer Lex y los hijos de la libertad han puesto precio a la cabeza de Lena. —Una ceja se levantó en el rostro de la ejecutiva al dirigirle a la reportera una mirada significativa. —y a la mía también. Pretendían hacer una declaración de no tolerancia a quienes apoyen a Supergirl.

La boca de la directora se abrió y cerró varias veces, mientras trataba de contener la furia que se iba acumulando exponencialmente en su interior. —¡Lex!… ¡¿Lex Luthor?!

—Um… sip. Al parecer ha vuelto al ataque contra su hermana. —afirmó Kara mirando a la aludida con preocupación en sus ojos.

Alex las miró alternativamente con preocupación, y preguntó lo más práctico en el momento, —¿Cómo… cómo llegaron ustedes aquí? pues sé que fue tu responsabilidad el haber salido de allí ilesas. —Apuntó a su hermana con determinación, diciéndole con la mirada que estaba en serios problemas.

—Um… —Kara iba a responder, pero súbitamente fue interrumpida por la firme voz de la CEO quien habló con cierta agudeza mientras se limpiaba las impolutas uñas de su mano derecha con el pulgar:

—Al parecer tu hermana puede entrar a un edificio sin derribar las paredes.

La rubia quedó con su boca abierta, no solo por haber sido interrumpida, sino por la incredulidad de lo que estaba escuchando, mientras que Alex la miraba significativamente con las cejas levantadas, al parecer se estaba perdiendo detalles jugosos de la historia.

—Ok, creo que sabré esos detalles pronto, —siguió mirando a su hermana, —Pero debemos ponernos manos a la obra, si Lex está detrás de todo esto…

—Ya lo he hecho, bloqueé el ataque que dirigió a mi sistema de seguridad, lo prioritario ahora es ir a la prisión y asegurarse de que siga confinado en su celda.

El silencio se instaló de nuevo entre ellas, mientras las miradas se cruzaban de unas a otras, finalmente Alex habló.

—Bien, hablaré con la Casa Blanca.

Alex les dio la espalda y se alejó un momento para hacer sus llamadas, por su parte, Lena volvió al escritorio, mientras Kara seguía buscando información en su celular. No sabía cómo leer a la pelinegra, esa aura seria, solemne y enfocada, pero hacía una broma de ella con el asunto de las paredes, ¿porque eso era una broma verdad? …y de nuevo otra vez todo seriedad y reserva… de corazón esperaba que pudieran tener una buena conversación más adelante, así podría saber con certeza en qué términos estaba con la joven empresaria.

Alex volvió enfocada y decidida, con una misión entre las manos. Se dirigió a Kara

—Lex sigue en prisión, sin embargo, se ha puesto la alerta máxima y en este momento un pelotón de élite de la marina se dirige a la cárcel para respaldar la seguridad. Dime lo que tienes, ¿cuál es la coartada para ustedes?

—Lena y yo fuimos rescatadas a tiempo por sus guardaespaldas y estamos ahora en un lugar seguro. Responsabilizaremos a los hijos de la libertad por el atentado, dado que soltar la bomba de Lex sólo generaría inestabilidad y pánico. —Kara miró a Alex en busca de aprobación, un simple asentimiento fue su respuesta, ella continuó—, He visto que la teoría más extendida en los tabloides hasta el momento, es que se trataba de un intento de secuestro a Lena, el único video que registra el momento es el que un usuario del restaurante grabó desde su celular y subió a Twitter, por fortuna no es muy nítido, lo que nos da la libertad de plantear un escape seguro antes del tiroteo.

Lena la miró con suspicacia entrecerrando sus ojos. —¿Recuerdas que el que parecía el cabecilla dijo que lo tenían todo en cámara?

Alex extendió su mano en dirección de la ojiverde, —Espera ahí, ¿ellos hablaron con ustedes? —Las miró alternativamente, sus rostros lo decían todo—, bien, necesito ahora mismo que me cuenten exactamente qué pasó, segundo a segundo, sin omitir detalles.

La expresión en el rostro de Alex era de absoluta determinación, dejando claro que no aceptaría subtextos, necesitaba ver los hechos con claridad.

Kara fue quien tomó la iniciativa, relatando al detalle todo lo que había pasado, —…y fue entonces cuando no tuve opción, tomé a Lena y nos alejé de allí a súper velocidad, no creo que las cámaras hayan siquiera podido registrar nuestros movimientos. —Se detuvo y miró a Lena, no quería contar lo que pasó justo después, era algo que sólo les pertenecía a las dos. Lena por su parte, miraba intensamente a la reportera, su expresión era ilegible.

—¿Y? —Alex pidió la continuación del relato, sin pasar por alto la interacción de miradas entre las dos mujeres frente a ella, al parecer algo importante estaba pasando allí.

—Y… nos traje aquí…

La rubia no sabía cómo seguir, el asunto del beso que aún ella misma no lograba comprender, su larga confesión, si revelar o no, el traje de Lena, silenciosamente le pidió ayuda con la mirada, por lo que la empresaria levantó una ceja en su dirección, apreciando el beneficio de la reserva que le era dado en ese momento por la menor de las Danvers, antes de dirigirse a Alex y continuar:

—Tu hermana se las arregló para evadir los helicópteros y entrar por la azotea sin derrumbar el edificio, de inmediato tomé el control del sistema y pude contrarrestar el ataque cibernético de mi hermano.

—¿Eso es todo? —indagó Alex con reserva entrecerrando los ojos, sabía que algo se estaban guardando.

—Bueno, te llamé cuando estábamos en el ascensor, luego tú llegaste… y… aquí estamos. —Agregó Kara, quien miró a Lena con un leve asentimiento, sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa, puesto que Lena había decidido reservarse el detalle de su traje.

—Bien. —Alex se lo pensó un momento antes de seguir, —Tenemos que llegar al fondo de todo esto, los hijos de la libertad se están volviendo cada vez más audaces, primero la cacería en acción de gracias, luego lo que pasó hace sólo tres días contigo y James en la isla Shelley, y sólo esta mañana el ataque a la casa blanca, y ahora esto. —dijo con exasperación en su voz, pero con una mirada de genuina preocupación en su rostro. —Kara, el comunicado de prensa debe dejar claro que fue un intento de asesinato; y debes señalar la responsabilidad de Agente Libertad y sus secuaces. No mencionaremos a Lex, no le vamos a dar esa publicidad, Lena, cualquier información que puedas darnos sobre tu hermano sería de gran ayuda. Yo volveré al DEO y veré si Brainy ha podido tener algún avance con los alienígenas capturados.

—Yo estoy trabajando en un rediseño del inductor, en cuanto lo tenga listo te lo enviaré. —Intervino Lena.

—Gracias. Aprecio su ayuda, la coronel Haley se está volviendo un auténtico dolor en el trasero desde que los capturamos, necesito resolver ese caso antes que me vuelva loca.

—¿Tal vez Supergirl pueda ayudar? —Ofreció Kara.

—Bien, puedes intentarlo, no hay nada que perder.

—Ok, a trabajar entonces. —Concluyó alegremente la kriptoniana, feliz de entrar en acción.

Alex estaba ya cerca de la puerta, cuando hizo una pausa y se giró mirando a Lena un momento antes de hablar:

—¿Tendré que hacerte firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad?

Lena, quien estaba ya detrás de su escritorio tecleando en su computadora, se detuvo, irguió su postura en la silla, cuadró sus hombros, elevó el mentón y enfrentó a Alex con su mirada patentada de multimillonaria CEO, poseedora de uno de los más altos coeficientes intelectuales del planeta.

—Comprendo perfectamente las implicaciones y el riesgo de seguridad nacional que supone el conocimiento de la identidad secreta de una de las alienígenas más poderosas entre nosotros, Directora Danvers. No necesito un llamado a la discreción, pero si eso la hace sentirse más tranquila, firmaré el acuerdo que me pida, sólo envíelo a mi buffet de abogados para que ellos revisen minuciosamente sus términos y condiciones. ¿Le parece bien?

Alex, en secreto intimidada y sorprendida por la súbita muestra de autoridad de la joven empresaria, se las arregló para mantener la compostura. La miró fijamente unos momentos antes de asentir suavemente y responder con seguridad en el mismo tono formal.

—Entiendo. No creo que haga falta, Miss Luthor. Confiaré en su buen juicio.

—Eso pensé. —Fue la respuesta de la pelinegra mientras levantaba una de sus cejas para luego volver a centrarse en su trabajo.

Kara sólo levantó sus cejas en sorpresa por ese intercambio entre las dos. Sabía que ella tenía mucho que ver en el ánimo tensionado de Lena, pero no esperó que Alex recibiera parte de las consecuencias. Su boca se abrió en incredulidad sin lograr articular palabra alguna, hasta que por fin logró emitir casi en un susurro

—Lena… —el silencio por parte de la empresaria fue la respuesta, la kriptoniana insistió, —Lena… ¿por qué no le hablaste de tu traje?

La joven Luthor finalmente le dirigió la mirada, con un gesto audaz y un tono de sarcasmo en su voz le respondió:

—¿y por qué no le dijiste? Después de todo fuiste quien dio el informe de los hechos.

Kara se sintió acorralada por un segundo, inspiró profundamente antes de hablar, —Bueno, quise darte la oportunidad de revelarlo por ti misma, después de todo es tu información para compartir, no me correspondía hablar de ello.

—Oh… ¿ahora vas a darme lecciones de ética Supergirl? —La miró fijamente antes de continuar, —La tecnología L-Corp no es un secreto de estado, si bien esta es una empresa privada y como su propietaria y CEO tengo el derecho a la reserva sobre los proyectos en desarrollo, eso no quita que, en el momento indicado y con los debidos permisos judiciales, el estado o sus agentes, puedan inspeccionar y comprobar la transparencia de mis acciones y productos derivados de mi compañía y sus aliadas. —Se levantó de su escritorio y caminó mientras hablaba, hasta estar a solo dos pasos de su interlocutora. —El traje es un proyecto personal sí, pero no es un secreto Supergirl, en ningún momento te pedí ocultar esa información, lo hiciste por tu cuenta, lo que me confirma lo fácil que es para ti hablar con medias verdades y ocultar información. —La miró fijamente y acercó su rostro al de la rubia bajando el tono de su voz tan suavemente, que la alienígena tuvo que esforzarse para no perder la concentración dada la cercanía de la humana. —Ella es tu hermana, y aun así no pudiste confiarle ese pequeño dato de información, si no confías en tu propia familia, ¿qué me asegura que puedas hacerlo conmigo?

Kara guardó silencio un segundo, Lena estaba malinterpretando sus intenciones y no sabía cómo explicarse con claridad sin enfadarla más. —Lena, no es así. No le oculté información a mi hermana porque no confiase en ella, lo hice porque quise darte la oportunidad de hablarlo por ti misma, es tu trabajo, no me correspondía hablar de ello.

Lena torció sus labios en una media sonrisa, sin embargo, mantuvo la dureza en su mirada. —Creo que ambas tenemos trabajo que hacer, ¿no te parece? —Le sostuvo la mirada un momento antes de girarse para volver a su escritorio con la elegancia que la caracteriza.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón, hablaremos mejor en otro momento.  
Kara aguardó en silencio unos instantes antes de recoger sus cosas y salir tras su hermana rumbo al DEO.

~*~

En las celdas de seguridad del DEO Supergirl miraba fijamente a los tres prisioneros, con su pose patentada de súper heroína. Había intentado hacerlos hablar, pero no había conseguido nada. Brainy se acercó desde la puerta, con su habitual gesto estoico.

—No te preocupes Supergirl, también lo hemos intentado todo, con los mismos resultados. Me temo que hasta no tener el dispositivo mejorado por la señorita Luthor, no podremos hacer nada.

—No lo sé Brainy, siento que me son familiares de alguna forma, pero no sé cómo.

—Lo dudo mucho Supergirl. Según mis cálculos, existen al menos 1’589.097 posibilidades que sean de una galaxia distinta a la que habitamos en este momento y al menos un 0,00005% de que sean compatibles con el sistema planetario de Kriptón… o el mío.

—Tiene que haber alguna manera de comunicarse con ellos, tal vez en el bar alienígena alguien tenga algún conocimiento de su especie.

—Ciertamente eso aumenta las posibilidades. Necesitarías encontrar un sujeto que haya estado en contacto con la mayor cantidad de alienígenas. Y existe una posibilidad del 75.8% de que encuentres un sujeto así en ese lugar. Excluyéndola a usted, por supuesto.

Kara lo meditó un poco… —Sé de alguien más que podría ayudarme.

Sin esperar respuesta salió volando al amanecer, en busca de J’onn J’onzz

~*~

Manchester Black esperaba en un callejón pacientemente. Estaba cada vez más cerca de descubrir al Agente Libertad. Había logrado encontrar información crucial en la isla Shelley, ahora estaba a punto de confirmar sus sospechas.

Un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años de acercaba a paso firme, con un pastor alemán a su lado. Se detuvo frente a una casa con un amplio jardín frontal, la calle apenas empezaba a mostrar señales de vida, con las luces que se iban encendiendo al interior de las casas de aquellos que madrugaban a prepararse para sus trabajos. El hombre acomodó su gorro de lana mientras su mano izquierda fue al bolsillo de la chamarra para sacar las llaves, pero nunca llegó a entrar a la casa. Su perro había caído al suelo con apenas un gemido lastimero, mientras un dardo tranquilizante sobresalía en la parte posterior de su cuello. El hombre no había corrido con tanta suerte. Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, lo envió de manera sangrante a la inconsciencia.

«Un paso más cerca, Fiona» se dijo internamente con convicción, mientras ataba al hombre amordazado a la tina de su baño.

~*~

—Por favor, ayúdeme a encontrar a mi esposo. —Una mujer de mediana edad suplicaba a J’onn después de haberle expuesto su caso, estaba acompañada de sus dos hijas listas para ir a la escuela, y de su cuñado y su sobrina.

—Mire señora, haré lo que pueda, pero creo que también haría bien en hablar con la policía.

—No creo que me escuchen, mi marido y yo solo somos refugiados en este planeta, y las cosas no están bien para gente como nosotros en este momento.

—¡J’onn! Perdona que entre de esta manera… —dijo Supergirl entrando por una de las ventanas al apartamento del marciano, sin percatarse de la pequeña familia reunida, solo después de dar un paso se percató de que no estaban solos. —Uh, perdona la interrupción.

—Tranquila…

—¡Supergirl! —La pequeña que estaba de la mano del hombre de aquella familia interrumpió a J’onn, para casi saltar emocionada al lado de la súper heroína.

—Hola—saludó amigablemente a la niña acariciando su cabeza. —un gusto en conocerte, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Alana, ¡tú salvaste a Spike, mi dragón!! —Exclamó totalmente emocionada, mirando a su ídolo con adoración.

—Oh, hola Alana, sí lo recuerdo, tienes un bonito dragón. —Kara respondió genuinamente alegre, su sonrisa completamente adorable.

—Supergirl, por favor, ¿puedes ayudarnos? —Intervino la madre en tono suplicante y con esperanza en sus ojos.

—¿Qué sucede? —interrogó dirigiéndose a J’onn.

—Su esposo ha desaparecido hace tres días, y también sus mascotas. —Informó el marciano—. En la empresa dicen que acudió al pedido de un cliente, pero no regresó, ni se reportó. Su teléfono está apagado.

—Uhm… sus mascotas… ¿qué tipo de mascotas son? 

—Flufy, Bobo y Pelusa, un gato, un murciélago y un hámster, pero son… especiales. —Respondió la mujer mirando nerviosamente a su familia.

Supergirl entrecerró los ojos, atando cabos. —mmm… ellos… ¿Acaso son como Spike?

—Ellos son muy tiernos y dóciles, pero sí, son como Spike. En nuestra galaxia los de su especie son guardianes fieles por naturaleza, pueden adoptar formas dóciles mientras se sientan a salvo y protegidos, pero cuando detectan el peligro, revelan toda su forma y poderes en plenitud y pueden llegar a ser muy feroces cuando ven en peligro a los que aman. — Expresó la mujer.

—Oh, entiendo… mmm discúlpame de nuevo, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Oh, lo siento por no haberme presentado, Candice, y estas son mis hijas Diana y –Sofía. Él es Mattew, hermano de mi esposo y padre de Alana

Kara sonrió, —Gracias Candice, es un gusto conocerlos a todos. Candice, podrías decirme qué forma adoptan tus mascotas cuando… ¿cambian de estado? —preguntó un poco insegura.

—ahmm… Flufy es una esfinge coloso, su aspecto es algo semejante a los Orcos del Señor de los Anillos; Bobo una bacante, familia de los dragones, puede parecer un murciélago gigante, pero en lugar de fuego escupe ácido corrosivo y Pelusa es un Cannis venom, un titán de gran tamaño y fuerza, acorazado con espinas venenosas, puede saltar tan alto que parece volar.

—Uh, wao, parecen formidables guerreros.

—Lo son, pero ellos sólo son fieles a nosotros, quien sea que se los haya llevado, está en grave peligro. Me temo que mi esposo también lo está.

—Entiendo. —Dijo Kara con expresión seria. —Candice, ¿podrías excusarnos un momento, necesito hablar a solas con J’onn… —Le dirigió al aludido una mirada significativa —. ¿J’onn?

J’onn asintió y se dirigió a la cocina, seguido de Supergirl.

—¿Qué sucede?

—J’onn creo que esas mascotas fueron las responsables del ataque a la Casa Blanca ayer.

—Oh… ¿Estás segura?

—Un 99%, como diría Brainy. Los alienígenas que capturé coinciden con la descripción que nos acaba de dar.

—¿Crees que su esposo está detrás de todo eso?

—No, creo que su esposo fue secuestrado por los hijos de la libertad.

—Eso tiene sentido… iré a investigar a su lugar de trabajo, ¿crees que el DEO podría ayudar?

—Creo que Ella, podría ayudarnos, aún no sabemos cómo comunicarnos con ellos.

—Bien, hagámoslo.

De vuelta a la sala, y después de haberlo consultado con Alex por teléfono, Supergirl habló con Candice, quien estuvo de acuerdo en acompañarla al DEO, mientras su cuñado cuidaba de sus hijas.

~*~

—Directora Danvers. —La elegante ejecutiva ingresó a la sala principal del DEO demandando la atención de la pelirroja.

—¡Lena! —Alex saludó sin contener el tono cordial, sin embargo, recapacitó ante el tono y la mirada formal que le era dirigida y acotó—, oh, um… Señorita Luthor, supongo que su presencia aquí tiene que ver con los inductores de imagen que solicitamos. —Un asentimiento por parte de la pelinegra fue la respuesta—. Acompáñeme por favor. —Con un gesto de su mano derecha indicó el camino, pero la entrada de cierta súper heroína por el balcón, llamó la atención de ambas.

Supergirl llegaba con una mujer en brazos, el rostro de Alex expresó su confusión, mientras que Lena se cuadró de hombros adquiriendo una postura aún más fuerte, mientras que su mirada intensa se enfocaba en la alienígena con capa, si sus ojos pudiesen lanzar rayos, en aquel momento de seguro lo habrían hecho.

—¡Alex!… uh… Lena, hey, em… les presento a Candice, um… —La kriptoniana se dirigió al par de mujeres que la miraban con tal intensidad—, ella nos puede ayudar con nuestros tres reclusos.

—Supergirl, traer civiles a nuestras instalaciones es una terrible violación a nuestros protocolos de seguridad. —La Coronel Haley hizo su entrada, hablando con severidad.

—ah… Coronel Haley… —Supergirl comenzó a exponer sus razones, pero fue interrumpida por la autoritaria voz de la militar.

—Debo pedirle que se retire de inmediato, o me veré forzada a suspenderla de su servicio.

Supergirl abrió su boca para refutar, pero la incredulidad ante lo que acababa de escuchar le impidió emitir sonido alguno.

—Discúlpeme Coronel Haley, pero creo que deberíamos escucharla, Supergirl conoce perfectamente nuestros protocolos de seguridad, y tengo la absoluta certeza, de que tiene una poderosa razón para traer esta civil ante nosotros. —Alex enfrentó a la militar con determinación.

La coronel miró con severidad primero a la directora del DEO y luego a la súper heroína. Una inclinación de su cabeza, le indicó a esta última que tenía una única oportunidad de convencerla antes de patearle el trasero con alguna pesada medida disciplinaria.

—Coronel, Candice conoce con exactitud el tipo de alienígenas que tenemos bajo custodia. —Su mirada recorrió a toda su audiencia, deteniéndose por último en su invitada, quien asistía a todo aquel intercambio con evidente nerviosismo. —Ella sabe cómo comunicarse con ellos.

—Tengo entendido que para eso está la señorita Luthor aquí.

—Pero la señorita Luthor no los vio nacer, ni los ha cuidado a lo largo de su vida. —Habló finalmente Candice encontrando valor en la mirada de la kriptoniana.

La coronel elevó sus cejas, —Bien, creo que este asunto debemos tratarlo con mayor privacidad. —Sin decir más, lideró la marcha a una de las salas privadas, tomando asiento a la cabecera de la mesa.

Alex trataba de dominar la exasperación que sentía, evidentemente frustrada ante el abuso y la socavación de autoridad que descaradamente la coronel hacía ante sus narices. Definitivamente no soportaba a la militar.

Alex tomó asiento a la derecha, seguida de Lena, mientras que Supergirl se ubicó a la izquierda, acompañada de Candice.

—¡Nombre completo! —La coronel inició el protocolo de seguridad y registro de la invitada.

Lena sintió un déjà vu al estar en una situación similar el año anterior. Ciertamente aquella organización sereta era hipócrita, la habían obligado a rendir cuentas y le demandaban transparencia, mientras sus integrantes le ocultaban verdades descaradamente. No pudo evitar mirar con dureza a la kriptoniana mientras duró todo aquel proceso, ajena a las respuestas de la nueva víctima.

Kara por su parte se miró las manos un momento, luego a Candice y por último a Lena, no entendía por qué le dedicaba aquella mirada, y solo le pudo corresponder con una expresión de disculpa, sin saber a ciencia cierta el motivo de la incomodidad de la joven Luthor.

—Entonces sospechas que tu esposo fue secuestrado. —Alex inquirió luego de escuchar el relato de cómo toda su familia había llegado a la tierra, junto a sus mascotas y la misteriosa desaparición de su esposo tres días atrás.

—Eso creo, y además pienso que quien lo haya hecho, fue quien robó nuestras mascotas la misma noche que él desapareció.

—¿Cómo crees que el posible asaltante se enteró de su naturaleza? ¿es acaso otro refugiado de su misma especie?

—Creo que fue debido a la pelea de Spike, el dragón de mi cuñado, contra Supergirl el día de Acción de Gracias.

Al escuchar aquello, Lena mostró un súbito interés en la forastera. Ciertamente había encontrado características tan únicas en aquel ADN y las mejoras hechas al inductor las había pensado para seres que creía de inteligencia superior a las distintas razas humanoides que ahora se refugiaban en la tierra. Pero escuchar que eran sólo “mascotas” la dejó perpleja. Tenía una enorme curiosidad ahora por ver cómo afectaría su dispositivo modificado a aquellas criaturas, y si realmente surtiría el efecto deseado de “humanizar” su imagen y facilitar la comunicación.

—¿Puedo preguntar nuevamente su lugar de origen? —Inquirió la ejecutiva con evidente interés.

—Mi familia y yo venimos del sistema planetario que llamamos Gnmucl’kxgtk —pronunció guturalmente en su idioma natal la mujer, sonidos aquellos que a un humano le tomaría años lograr replicar con exactitud—, lo que en este idioma podría traducir como “Hogar”; nuestras mascotas en cambio, son de un sistema vecino en nuestra propia galaxia, con quienes llevábamos un próspero intercambio cultural y económico de muchas generaciones atrás, —explicó—. Los humanos han nombrado a nuestra galaxia como M94: NGC 4736. de la constelación de Canis Venatici…

Candice se extendió en explicaciones rigurosas, utilizando lenguaje propio de un astrónomo experto, Kara se aburría, pensando que estaban perdiendo valioso tiempo enredadas en la burocracia del DEO, miró alrededor de la mesa y no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante la mirada emocionada de Lena, quien escuchaba cada palabra de la forastera con fascinación. La kriptoniana exhaló susurrando para sí misma con un deje divertido:

—“Nerd”

Alex miró a su hermana, captando el gesto y se aclaró la garganta, interrumpiendo así el académico monólogo de Candice y centrándolas a todas en la solución práctica al problema que tenían entre manos.

—Bien, creo que lo importante ahora es ver si podemos llegar al fondo de todo esto, y es saber quién utilizó tus mascotas para atacar la Casa Blanca, si aquello está relacionado con la desaparición de tu esposo, o si es él quien debe rendir cuentas ante la justicia.

—Le aseguro por mi vida que mi esposo es inocente.

~*~

(Momentos más tarde)

—Supergirl, mantente en posición. El equipo en tierra está a tres minutos de la ubicación. —Habló la coronel Haley con autoridad desde el centro de mando del DEO.

Mientras tanto Lena y Brainy escaneaban todo el lugar gracias al diminuto dispositivo de rastreo con cámara incorporada que instalaron en el pecho del murciélago, que volaba en su diminuta e inofensiva forma.

—Encontré al prisionero. —Avisa Supergirl, —está en una cámara bajo tierra. Voy a entrar.

—¡Supergirl espera! —Habla Alex, pero la conexión se interrumpe súbitamente.

—¡Es una trampa! —Exclama Brainy impotente.

—Hay Kriptonita bajo los pies del prisionero, —Informa Lena, quien había detectado el mineral gracias a la imagen captada por la cámara segundos antes de perder la señal.

El centro de mando del DEO estaba a ciegas, la única comunicación disponible era con el equipo en tierra que ya estaba por entrar al lugar. Alex tomó la iniciativa antes que la coronel Haley volviera a usurpar su lugar.

—Nadie da un paso dentro de esas instalaciones, ¿entendido? —esperó unos instantes para recibir la confirmación por parte de sus agentes.

—¡Entendido, directora Danvers! —La voz de la agente Vásquez sonó para todos, fuerte y claro.

Alex soltó el aliento que había contenido. —Muy bien, quiero informe táctico de su posición.

—Tenemos rodeado el lugar, directora Danvers, Equipos de asalto en posiciones norte y sur, rescate y contraataque, posición este y oeste. —informó la agente con seguridad y esperando instrucciones.

—Agente Vásquez, necesito que siga estrictamente mis instrucciones: hay obstrucción de comunicación al interior del edificio, Supergirl está ahí dentro pero no tenemos información de su estado, o del prisionero. —La seguridad en la voz de mando de Alex demostraba a sus agentes la seriedad de la situación—. Envíe sólo un equipo de reconocimiento al interior. Manténgase en el perímetro para que pueda informarnos, repito, quédese fuera del edificio, usted es el único enlace que tenemos en el momento.

—Entendido, directora Danvers.

—Y Agente Vásquez,

—¿Sí, señora?

—Asegúrese de traer a todos a casa.

—Como ordene, directora.

La coronel Haley observaba a Alex con gesto pétreo, dejando ver que no estaba para nada impresionada con el liderazgo de la directora, mientras tanto, Lena y Brainy hacían lo que podían para restablecer las comunicaciones con Supergirl y el batifriend.

Por otro lado, al interior de la abandonada fábrica, Kara luchaba contra el dolor provocado por la Kriptonita, mientras trataba de liberar al inconsciente hombre. El murciélago no hacía más que revolotear a su alrededor, fastidiando sus intentos por romper las cadenas de Nth metal.

—Ahhhh… —se quejó Kara expresando su dolor, su piel se mostraba cenicienta y sus venas irradiaban el color verde característico del envenenamiento, —¿podrías… dejar de revolotear un momento? Estoy tratando de trabajar aquí. —le dijo al murciélago con un toque de exasperación en su voz.

Un leve quejido se escuchó por parte del secuestrado en el momento en que Supergirl trató de usar sus pocas fuerzas en desprender las cadenas de la viga del techo. La kriptoniana centró en él su atención.

—¡Robert! ¿me escucha?... —lo sacudió de nuevo insistiendo. —¡Robert! Soy Supergirl, hemos venido a rescatarlo, ¿me escucha?

El pobre hombre se quejó de nuevo, sus ojos lastimados por los golpes estaban tan ensangrentados e hinchados que apenas si podía parpadear, sin embargo, pudo abrir levemente su ojo izquierdo.

—Ayúdame. —exhaló casi inaudibles las palabras, —¡Ayúdame!

—Robert, escúchame, tu esposa y tus hijas están a salvo, he venido en tu rescate, pero estás atrapado en cadenas de Nth metal, y hay Kriptonita bajo tus pies, por eso no he podido liberarte. —Kara intentó informar al hombre de su situación. —Hay un equipo de rescate en camino, pronto te sacaremos de aquí.

—Bo… —susurró el hombre. —Bo… Bo… Bobo… Bobo!!

Kara no entendía sus palabras, pero Robert se esforzaba por decirlo más fuerte.

—Bobo… Bobo!! …Bobo!!!

El murciélago finalmente revoloteó estático frente al rostro de su amo, y en un breve instante sufrió violentos espasmos, aumentando su tamaño colosalmente, una vez transformado, vomitó ácido sobre las cadenas, para luego tomar al hombre en una de sus garras y a Supergirl en la otra, elevándose con fuerza mientras dejaba un enorme cráter de hierro retorcido y escombros a su paso.

Los agentes en el perímetro no daban crédito a sus ojos, y a duras penas reaccionaron a tiempo para ponerse a salvo. La violenta salida del murciélago lo derrumbó todo como si de una potente explosión demoledora se tratase, levantando una columna de polvo y derribando a los más incautos.

La Agente Vásquez miraba impotente, sólo unos segundos antes había dado la orden de ingresar al equipo de apoyo. No tenía idea del estado de sus hombres, no sabía si el derrumbe había caído sobre ellos. Sin pensárselo dos veces corrió hacia la polvareda determinada a sacarlos de allí.

—¡Agente Vásquez!… Agente Vásquez, ¿me escucha?… ¡Agente Vásquez! ¿me copia?… ¡Agente Vásquez! ¡Responda por favor!

Todos en el centro de mando habían oído la explosión. La tensión podía cortarse con una cuchara. Alex estaba al borde, sentía todo el peso de la responsabilidad en sus hombros y la coronel Haley añadía más peso a su carga. Se movió desesperada en círculos, detestaba sentirse impotente, si ella hubiera ido, al menos podría evaluar la situación con sus propios ojos y tomar una decisión más acertada. Pero estaba ciega y con las manos atadas en el centro de mando, bajo la mirada justiciera de una militar que detestaba con todas sus entrañas.

—rrzzxzz… —el intercomunicador recibió la primera señal después de largos minutos de angustia, —zzz… rrgnn… pia… zzzz… e…opia…

—Aquí directora Danvers, informe su situación.

—oficiales heridos… evacuación inmediata, ¿me copian? —Finalmente lograron escuchar con claridad unas palabras, y no eran alentadoras. La voz masculina sonaba desesperada.

—Equipo de evacuación en camino, mantengan su posición. —Alex logró responder con firmeza. Sin embargo, sólo un segundo después, una voz conocida se escuchó por todo el lugar a través del intercomunicador.

—¡Alex!… ¡Alex, Bobo va en camino! —informó Kara, —él lleva al señor Robert consigo, voy a rescatar a los agentes atrapados.

Alex exhaló aliviada. —Supergirl, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿qué sucedió?

—Había Kriptonita en el lugar, Bobo tuvo que rescatarnos, pero lo derrumbó todo en el proceso… ya sabes, inconvenientes de su tamaño. —Informó la kriptoniana con un tono de disculpa en su voz.

Solo un par de minutos después Supergirl entraba con un agente muy malherido en sus brazos, pasando directo a la estación médica para luego volver a salir a toda velocidad, en total, fueron cinco agentes heridos, mientras el resto de la tropa salió de allí con unos cuantos kilos de polvo encima y fuertes ataques de tos.

La coronel Haley se paró firme, mientras miraba con severidad a la súper heroína y a la directora del Departamento de Operaciones Extranormales. Parecía a punto de darles una fuerte reprimenda, sin embargo, sus palabras desentonaron con su lenguaje corporal.

—Buen trabajo Supergirl, Directora Danvers. Fue una operación exitosa a pesar de los inconvenientes. Las espero en una hora en la sala de interrogaciones para recibir las declaraciones del señor Robert. —hizo una pausa para hinchar su pecho. —pueden descansar.

Alex hizo un saludo militar, mientras que Supergirl solo inclinó levemente su cabeza con expresión de extrañeza en su mirada. Lena y Briniac, quienes presenciaron todo aquel incómodo intercambio apenas si se miraron mutuamente con cara de póker.

~*~

—¿Cuántas veces debo decir que el balcón no es la entrada a esta oficina? —La voz de la joven Luthor era gruesa y calmada, su volumen apenas hubiese sido escuchado por alguien sentado muy cerca de ella, pero no hablaba para un oído humano, sino para la visitante kriptoniana que acababa de aterrizar en su balcón.

—Uh, lo siento, pero creo que no hubiera podido entrar de haber usado el ingreso regular. Aún hay reporteros a tus puertas.

—¿Y una reportera no sabe cómo lidiar con sus colegas?… —el tono mordaz de sus palabras, daban a entender el estado de ánimo de la empresaria.

—Lena, por favor… solo, no podía irme a casa sin intentar de nuevo hacer las paces contigo, no me gusta esta tensión entre nosotras. ¿podrías… podríamos…

—No he sido yo quien te ha mentido a la cara durante años, Supergirl. Sabes, esta escena me parece conocida… ya usaste esas mismas palabras anteriormente. Si vas a ser repetitiva, entonces lo seré yo también. No doy mi confianza dos veces, y mucho menos a quienes me mienten y traicionan… es una lección que aprendí duramente al crecer en la mansión Luthor. —Sus ojos verdes la traspasaban como si de dagas de Kriptonita se tratasen—. Alex, Briniac, James, Winn… todos lo sabían, todos, excepto yo. Me pregunto cuánto de todo esto ha sido honesto y cuánto sólo un montaje para espiarme, para mantenerme vigilada mientras te ganabas mi confianza.

La mirada de Kara era de dolor y preocupación, estaba a punto de quebrarse, sin embargo, resistió. —Lena, no es así. Entiendo que estés enojada conmigo, lo sé. Pero no veas veneno donde no lo hay. Tú no eras la única que bajaba sus barreras, yo también bajé mis barreras contigo, tú te has acercado a mí más que nadie, me he permitido ser vulnerable contigo, me has permitido ser humana a tu lado, ese es un lazo que sólo he compartido con Alex durante muchos años, pero que tú forjaste en muy poco tiempo. —Finalmente su control se rompió y espesas lágrimas rodaron sin permiso por sus mejillas—. Mi amistad hacia ti es honesta y mi relación contigo es un vínculo muy importante para mí, Lena. Y sabes, a pesar del dolor que me causa ser la fuente de tu decepción, me siento aliviada… me siento aliviada al fin, porque ya no podía seguir manteniendo ese secreto contigo, finalmente me siento en libertad de que me conozcas completamente, como siempre he querido, como te mereces.

Lena finalmente no pudo seguir sosteniendo su máscara, y el dolor se reflejó en su mirada y en la expresión completa de su rostro.

—Entonces… ¿por qué?

Kara seguía de pie ante el escritorio, Lena se sintió incómoda en su silla ejecutiva y se levantó en busca de un trago de licor. Se sirvió en silencio dándole todo el tiempo la espalda, y luego se dirigió al sofá. Silenciosamente la alienígena la siguió, sentándose, no a su lado como era su costumbre, sino en uno de los sillones enfrente de ella.

—Dime por qué.

—Inicialmente lo hice para protegerte…

—Sé cuidar de mí misma, y al contrario, mantener esa información lejos de mí sólo serviría para manipulaciones de… no sé, por ejemplo ¿mi madre?

—Lo sé, de hecho, ella me lo advirtió —Lena abrió los ojos con estupor ante aquella información—. Ella lo sabe por Jeremiah, de hecho, lo usó contra él para mantenerlo cautivo todos estos años. Lilliam pudo revelártelo cuando luchamos contra la invasión Daxamita, pero no lo hizo porque sabía que esa información me haría perder tu amistad cuando lo descubrieras por ti misma. —Kara recordó aquel instante y sintió escalofríos ante la verdad que encerraban las palabras de la matriarca Luthor. —De hecho, sus palabras en parte alimentaron mi temor a revelarte la verdad.

—Ja! ¿así que ahora culpas a mi madre?

—¡No la culpo! Solo trato de exponerte mi punto de vista. —Kara la miró con impotencia—. ¿nunca hiciste algo de lo que te avergonzaras? ¿algo que guardaras en secreto por temor a ser rechazada si llegaban a descubrirlo? ¿nunca te has sentido así?… yo sí, sentía terror con la idea de que accidentalmente lo descubrieras, porque tenía miedo de perder tu amistad.

Lena guardó silencio ante aquellas palabras, porque efectivamente tenía algo de qué avergonzarse, de pronto el Harun-El pesó en su conciencia con la fuerza de millones de toneladas. Claro que entendía. Se tomó su tiempo mientras saboreaba el amargo licor en su boca, tan amargo como el desencanto que sentía, quemaba su garganta de la misma forma que la mentira corroía sus entrañas, sin embargo, al final un suave aroma a madera y miel se quedaba en su lengua.

Sí, miró el vaso con atención, donde sólo quedaban unas gotas del ambarino licor. Perfecta analogía para lo que estaba pasando… ¿quizá después de la amargura podría disfrutar de la dulzura de un lazo irrompible? Nunca fue una persona optimista, aprendió a levantar muros para protegerse, para no sucumbir a las maquiavélicas manipulaciones de su familia, para mantenerse a salvo. Jamás dio su confianza dos veces después de una traición, y jamás confió totalmente en nadie a la primera… ¿Cómo es entonces que Kara se había colado allí dentro? ¿cómo había atravesado sus barreras? …pero sobre todo, ¿cómo es que había estado tan ciega para no ver la evidencia tan explícita ante sus ojos? Sentía vergüenza de llamarse a sí misma una mujer de ciencia después de aquello, pero lidiaría con ello, lo cierto es que la calidez del cariño de Kara había nublado su juicio, se permitió ser vulnerable y ahí estaba su error… ¿o no lo era? Kara le había aportado alegría, confianza, ¡ja! sí confianza, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. ¿Realmente quería volver a encerrarse en su propio castillo de soledad? No quería averiguarlo, aunque su orgullo gritara resentido. Respiró profundamente antes de volver a clavar la mirada en aquella kriptoniana y decidirse a hablar.

—Me has herido Kara, y sabes que no perdono fácilmente. No creo que esté en condiciones de volver a brindarte mi amistad, al menos no en un futuro cercano. Sin embargo, quiero apostar a tu buena voluntad, quiero creer en tus razones, porque para mí la relación entre nosotras también era especial, era el lazo más importante que había podido construir con otra persona… y también me duele haberlo perdido. Sin embargo, puedo tenderte una rama de olivo. Si el lazo era tan fuerte como creíamos, volverá a crecer. Por ahora no seré tu amiga, pero puedo ser tu aliada, después de todo, tenemos enemigos en común. ¿Qué dices?

Kara soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, al menos era algo, Lena le estaba tendiendo un puente y lo tomaría con todas sus fuerzas para demostrarle que era digna de su confianza nuevamente. Sin querer, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Me parece bien. Seremos aliadas entonces.

Lena asintió y se levantó, Kara la imitó, y por un momento se inclinó hacia adelante en busca de un abrazo, pero se contuvo en el último instante. Lena la miró fijamente, la dureza había sido reemplazada por expectativa. Kara inclinó su cabeza en un leve asentimiento antes de dirigirse al balcón para surcar de nuevo el cielo de National City. Lena la observó partir, la sombra de una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro, depositó su vaso en el escritorio, recogió sus cosas y salió de su oficina cerrando la puerta.

~ ♣ ~


End file.
